


The Winding Way Home

by lyraonyx



Series: Lords of the Realm [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Battle, Drama, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mage Lore, Soul Bond, Soul Magic, Tags May Change, evil!Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyraonyx/pseuds/lyraonyx
Summary: Part two of The Lords of the Realm series.Bàn Leon is warded and protected from both the forces of the Dark and false Light, but Harry and Severus still have a long haul ahead of them before they can truly call it the headquarters of the Court of the Dawn.Dumbledore's suspicion and anger is growing, and Draco and the Slytherins suffer his wrath as a result. Riddle is fuming to find his prophesied enemy is no longer a helpless child but a warrior with strong forces behind him. The Ministry is culling anyone who doesn't fit Riddle and Dumbledore's bills, the Snatchers are roaming the lands, and Remus is gathering the Dawn's armies in the dark of night and under the full moon.With war waging on so many fronts, will Harry and Severus' fledgling band of fighters survive?Off hiatus, but updates will be slow. I don't have much written on this. My pc bit the dust just as I had started getting into the zone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to keep to a schedule, but I do NOT have the entire story written yet. It'll be slow until I have a strong foundation for the plot built. That said, the first few chapters are solid and ready to share, so I think I have enough to start at least. Please be patient and remember I'm a chronically-ill mum of a special needs toddler and I'm in way over my head with him at the moment. It'll be easier to keep up when he starts preschool in four months, but until then, it's going to be tough to keep this going when I have 12 Steps to Atonement and Rescue Me going, too.
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, welcome to the next installment of Lords of the Realm!

#  LORDS OF THE REALM

##  _**THE WINDING WAY HOME** _

* * *

#  **Chapter 1**

##  _All Aboard_

### 1 SEPTEMBER, 1998

Severus woke with a jolt, unsure of what had roused him from a sound sleep until a too-powerful hand smacked him across the face.

“Fuck, Harry!” Severus sat, pinching his bleeding nose until the stars cleared from his vision and he could breathe through the pain. Dear gods, that _hurt_. A quick wandless _Episkey_ fixed the worst of the damage, and Severus caught Harry’s flailing arm before he could hit him again.

“Merlin,” he muttered in a pained voice. “We _must_ do something about these visions of yours.”

He pulled Harry into his lap and hugged his arms against his chest. With Harry struggling like this, he thought it unwise to attempt entering his soul-bond’s mind. It would have to wait until Harry quieted, or perhaps they would get lucky and this would be one of the times Severus could reach him through their bond.

_“Harry! Wake up, love!”_

Harry groaned and shuddered in Severus’ arms, his struggles coming to an abrupt halt. Thank _Merlin_. Severus sighed and held Harry tighter.

“Are you well, Harry?”

Harry whimpered and buried his face in Severus’ throat. “B-been better.”

Severus gave a wry laugh. “Yes. I know the feeling.”

Harry looked up and gasped. “Sev! You’re bleeding. D-did I…?”

“Just caught me across the face while you were struggling. It’s all right. Nothing a spell and a potion won’t fix.”

Harry winced. “Merlin, Severus. I’m so sorry.”

“It is not your fault. You were unconscious.”

“Still, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Severus stroked Harry’s hair and tugged him against his chest. “I am more concerned about you at the moment. Was it bad, love?”

Harry shivered. “It… wasn’t fun, for certain. Riddle was trying to find out who’s been undermining him at the Ministry and the Prophet. He tortured people when they didn’t have an answer.”

Severus nodded. “Have we been compromised?”

“Not yet. King’s covering his tracks well.”

“Good to know.” Severus Summoned an anti- _Cruciatus_ draught. “Drink.”

Harry downed the potion and shuddered. “Merlin, would it kill you to flavour them?”

“Yes, actually, it might.”

Harry snorted. “Liar.” He laid a gentle hand against Severus’ face and healing green light flowed into his skin. “Better?”

Severus rubbed his nose and nodded. “Perfect. Did you witness anything else of use?”

“He mentioned wanting more Slytherins to mark this year, but no—mostly he just threw a tantrum. An extremely painful one.”

Severus shuddered. “I am sorry, beloved. I thought surely Occlumency would help. I do not understand why it is not keeping the visions out.”

“You said it yourself weeks ago—I’m a Seer, Sev. This just goes with the territory.”

Severus nodded grimly, keeping his fears about Harry’s scar to himself. Harry, however, knew him too well by now.

“Severus, if my scar _is_ a horcrux, we’ll just work out how to destroy it without killing me. It’ll be okay.”

Severus sighed against Harry’s hair. “I cannot lose you.”

“You won’t. We’ll figure it out.” Harry yawned and stretched. “Merlin. I feel like I’ve been run over by a lorry. What time is it?”

“You are perfectly capable of a _Tempus_ spell, Harry. Or, failing that, you might put on your glasses and look at the clock a metre above your head.”

Harry gave a sheepish chuckle. “It’s what comes of living like a Muggle for years.” He flicked his wrist and frowned at the clock that appeared before him. “Six in the morning. Ugh. I suppose I might as well get up then. Between getting our Slytherins on the Hogwarts Express in one piece and interrogating that painter, it’s going to be a busy day.”

Severus groaned. “And we must test the students’ Occlumency.”

Harry winced. “Merlin. That in and of itself will take all day.” He shook his head. “I’m going to floo Remus. We’ll need help. And we could use an update on his progress with the pack.”

“Best to do it soon, then. It is later in Germany than it is in Scotland. He will be up and about his business shortly.”

“Right.” Harry yawned once more and Summoned a dressing gown. “I’m going to check on the boys and floo Remus, and then we’d best get ready to go. It’s going to be a long day.”

“Merlin. I’m going back to sleep for a few moments then.”

Harry laughed. “Okay, love. I’ll wake you when I’m done.”

“Thank you.”

Severus beckoned Harry close and gave him a quick kiss, then snuggled back into his warm bed. A tingle of magic washed over his face and chest and the sheets as soon as he lay down, surprising him.

“Harry?”

“Er… sorry, Verus. You were all bloody.”

“Oh. I’d forgotten.” Severus shook his head and pulled the cover over his shoulders. “Wake me when you finish your routine.”

“All right.” Harry kissed Severus’ forehead and smoothed the cover over him. His bare feet padded away, and soon Severus fell back into dreams.

* * *

Harry went to Seth’s room first, peeking inside to check on the boys. Seth was curled up in his frame, fast asleep. Zephie, the boys’ personal house elf, snored in her tiny camp bed too, but Keiran looked up when Harry came in, his eyes wide and frightened.

Harry picked up the photo and held it near his heart, closing the door behind him before he dared whisper, “Did you have a nightmare, little one?”

Keiran winced and nodded.

“The same one, huh?”

Keiran sighed and hugged his chest. _“Always the same_ ,” he said through a combination of modified sign language and mouthed words.

Harry brushed his fingertip down the photo-boy’s hair to comfort him—it felt as soft as it would on a human, thanks to Harry’s spell to give Keiran and Seth the sense of touch and the ability to touch back. If only he could work out how to give Keiran speech, he would be content. At least until Dean finished his painting.

Unfortunately, Dean still had two weeks’ worth of work to go, and until they could bring Seamus and Neville into the Dawn, he couldn’t work on it at school. Hogsmeade weekends were the only opportunity he had.

Harry made a note to talk to Seamus and Neville at the station. He had to be there for Draco and the other Slytherins anyway.

“You can hang out with me for a bit, love,” Harry murmured to the photo. “I have to floo Remus and work on my routine. Would you like to stay for that? Or I can charm a book for you until Seth wakes up.”

Keiran smiled, though it was weary and sad. _“I’ll stay with you.”_

Harry rubbed Keiran’s hair. “I’m sorry, Keiran. I don’t know why you keep having that awful dream. You never had them before, did you?”

Keiran shrugged and signed, _“Sometimes. Not like this.”_

“Have you and Seth been talking about it a lot?”

Keiran paled. _“I can’t.”_

“As I thought.” Harry frowned as he entered the living room. “I’ll ask Lu about it if we have time, love. She’s pretty knowledgeable about dreams. Maybe she’ll know what’s going on.”

Keiran nodded and leaned against Harry’s hand. _“I feel better now.”_

“Hmm. I’ll always try to help, Keiran. Now, are you okay to sit tight with me while I talk to Remus?”

Keiran nodded and closed his eyes. _“Maybe I can sleep if I hear your voice.”_

Harry swallowed a pang of grief for the boy. Merlin, he’d been alone so long, and that after watching his entire family die, all but Severus. His need for human contact and comfort ran even deeper than Seth’s, who had lived as loveless and painful a life as Keiran.

Still, at least they were making progress with the boys. Severus and Harry had learned some sign language from Seth, and both boys had begun to open up to their family more. Seth and Keiran, especially, had a strong relationship. Any time Harry and Severus left them alone, Seth would float his painting to sit with Keiran and jabber away in their personal language. Harry and Severus enjoyed watching them talk immensely, even if they couldn’t always follow the conversation. It was good to see them healing each other.

Harry knelt before the hearth and, cradling Keiran against his heart with one hand, tossed a pinch of floo powder into the flames with the other. “Lumos Lodge, Number 34, Berlin.” The flames turned green and Harry stuck his head inside, taking care to shield Keiran from the fire. “Remus! Are you there?”

The werewolf came around the corner dressed in his pyjamas and carrying a cup of tea. “Harry? What are you doing up so early, cub?”

Harry shook his head. “Another vision. This time I accidentally punched Severus in the nose before he could wake me up.”

Remus snorted tea down his front. “I shouldn’t laugh. I really shouldn’t, but….”

Harry glowered. “It’s not funny. I really hurt him.”

Remus chuckled. “Okay, okay. He’s all right now, isn’t he?”

“Of course. I healed him and cleared up the mess, but Merlin. I feel like a sod.”

“Is that why you called me at….” Remus looked at his watch. “Seven in the morning?”

“Not quite. I wanted to check in about how things are going with the Berlin pack. That, and we’ll need help testing everyone’s Occlumency today if you can make it.”

Remus nodded. “I can help for a time. I’ve a meeting with Herr Fuchs in the afternoon, though.”

“We have to be at the train station by then anyway. So things are going well, then?”

Remus laid his tea aside and rubbed his forehead. “Not as well as I’d hoped. I think they want to see proof of my leadership, Harry. They’re listening, but without some kind of evidence that I’m speaking the truth….”

Harry sighed. “Right. Well, I’ll ask Gemma to move our uniforms to the front of her workload. Once she’s finished and we look like a cohesive unit rather than a ragtag bunch of misfits, Severus and I will meet Herr Fuchs along with you, and we’ll bring some of the Dawn along too.”

Remus grinned. “That would surely help my position. Even just my uniform might help. My clothes, well… I don’t much _look_ like a leader.”

“Merlin, Remus. I give you a salary, don’t I? _Use_ it. Even I’ve put my castoffs aside and started dressing for my size.” Harry flushed and muttered, “Even if it means I don’t always find things in the adult section.”

Remus gave Harry a wry smile. “I… yes, I suppose I should follow your example then.”

Harry laughed. “You’re not used to having money, are you?”

Remus rubbed the back of his neck. “That, and the fact that my cub is paying me—well, it’s all a bit awkward.” At Harry’s glare, he held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. “But I’ll use it! I’ll get some decent clothing after the meeting today if I have time.”

“Good boy.”

Remus narrowed his eyes. “Not funny.”

Harry snorted. “Merlin, I didn’t mean it like that. I only meant that it’s about time you started listening to me.”

“Well, it’s the first time in a long time you’ve said something that makes sense.”

“Oi!” Harry winced at the volume of his outburst and checked Keiran. The boy had fallen fast asleep against Harry’s chest. “Gods, poor little man.”

Remus’ expression softened. “Is Keiran all right?”

“He hasn’t been sleeping well. Keeps having nightmares about… about _that_. When his family….”

Remus cringed. “Gods. Yes, that would make it difficult for anyone to sleep.”

Harry shook his head sadly. “I’m not sure if I should try to get him to talk about it or if that might make it worse. He doesn’t want to, but then, I didn’t want to talk about my life before either, and after I did… I felt better.”

“I would encourage him to talk, but don’t push too hard. If he can’t face it yet, don’t force him to.”

Harry nodded and watched the boy sleep for a moment. “He’s so beautiful, Remus. I don’t understand why Dad and Sirius had such issues with him.”

Remus chuckled. “Well, you’re hardly unbiased at this point, cub, but to tell you the truth, I think it all came down to Lily. James wanted Lily to himself and was jealous of her relationship with Severus. And Sirius—well, Severus was a convenient scapegoat for him. I don’t think it had much to do with Severus as a person at all.”

Harry closed his eyes around a surge of anger and pain. “That… doesn’t help much.”

“Sorry, cub. I don’t have all the answers.”

“I know. I just… I wish they’d been better people.”

“Well, for you, they were.”

“But not for my soul-bond.”

Remus gave him a sad smile. “Lily would have accepted him.”

“Would she? She abandoned him to it, Remus. And then she let him suffer alone for years when all he wanted was her forgiveness. She’s no better than they are.”

“Severus wasn’t entirely innocent either, Harry. Lily distanced herself because he was getting too close to the dark.”

“Which he might never have fallen into if Mum had been a little more understanding.”

Remus shook his head. “You don’t know that, Harry. And either way, you’re not taking into account that you’re talking about teenagers. The world was black and white to us back then. We didn’t understand shades of grey yet. Nor the power of love and forgiveness, sadly.”

Harry winced at Remus’ unintentional reiteration of Severus’ beliefs—concerning Lily, at least. “I suppose you have a point.” He shook his head. “No, you don’t either. Before all this started, I hated Malfoy just as much as Da and Sirius hated Severus, if not more. And I _never_ would have left him in that situation.”

“And you didn’t cast _Sectumsempra_ on him in the loo?”

“Damn it, Remus—that’s underhanded and you know it. I didn’t know what that spell did—and yes, I’ve already gotten the lecture, so you can leave that out. Had I known it would cut him to ribbons, I’d have never _touched_ it.”

“My point was, Harry,” Remus said, his voice sad, “was that Severus _did_ have a dark side.”

“So did Malfoy, and I wouldn’t have left him to that. Hell, I wouldn’t have left _Lucius_ Malfoy to be sexually assaulted, and that piece of shite _deserves_ it.”

Remus leaned back on his heels and sighed. “Harry, I’m not saying we were justified. I’m only trying to say we were human. Kids. We made a terrible mistake, and I, for one, am sorry for it. As for the rest of them, well, there’s no point in torturing yourself over it, Harry. I believe your father and godfather were mostly good people with a few… blind spots, but whether you believe that or not, their identity doesn’t shape yours.”

Harry’s chest ached, some tight knot of shame loosening. Remus was right, in the latter point at least. Whatever one could say about Harry’s family, the truth was that he had hardly known them. Many children with better relationships with their family went against the grain. Like them, he was his own person.

“Let your guilt go, Harry,” Remus said, his voice soft. “What we did or did not do, how we chose to live our lives, the mistakes we made—none of it has anything to do with you.”

Harry sighed. Guilt. Merlin, Severus had been working with him to heal their guilt complexes all summer, but at times like this, Harry wondered if they had even made a dent.

He shook himself out of his musing with a frown. “Merlin, I didn’t mean to get into this. All I wanted… I want Keiran and Severus to heal and I’m not sure how to help them.”

“You’re doing a fine job with both if you ask me.” Remus reached through the fire and patted Harry’s shoulder. “Just love them, cub. That’s what they need more than anything.”

Harry looked at Keiran, fast asleep in his hand, and nodded. “I’ll do my best.”

“That’s all anyone can ask. Now, should I go ahead and come through?”

Harry chuckled. “Severus might string you up. It’s barely six in the morning here and I’ve yet to do my routine or eat breakfast. Can you pop by at… about eight-thirty your time?”

“Sounds good. I’m assuming we’ll be meeting at the safehouse, then?”

“Yeah. You have your key?”

Remus nodded. “And the password.”

“Good. I’ll see you in a bit then.”

Remus waved, and Harry pulled out of the fire, ending the call. With a little shake, he stood and made his way to the training area outside of the house. A flick of his hand shifted his dressing gown into training gear and set up a light warming charm around him. A tap against his chest added a warded pocket to his shirt so Keiran could sleep. The owls came over to sit on Freya’s former paddock and watched as Harry performed some stretches.

As he woke up his sleepy muscles, he gave the empty paddock a sad smile and hoped Freya was well. Severus and Harry still missed their thestral friend from time to time, but she was happier with her herd in the Forbidden Forest. Luna had mentioned she thought the mare was with foal or would be soon. Maybe one day he and Severus could see her baby when it was safe to go to Hogwarts again.

Hedwig hooted happily as Harry finished his warm-up.

“Right you are, girl. Let’s have some fun.”

The owl dove at Harry, and he dodged her with a laugh. “Come on, lazybones! You can do better than that!”

Hedwig ruffled up her feathers and zoomed in at full speed. Soon, the other two owls joined in, and Harry’s laughter rang through the freshly-cleared lawns of Bàn Leon.

* * *

Severus met Minerva at the station, the latter having identified him by the golden sun pendant lying against his chest. Thanks to Harry's impenetrable glamours, Severus looked nothing like himself, but his pendant announced him as a member of the Court of the Dawn on sight. Most of their members had one by then, and it served as more than decoration and for identification purposes. Besides protecting their wearer from all but the most deadly of curses—including core leeches—it housed an emergency portkey, one that would respond to the wearer’s name or activate automatically if they fell unconscious from injuries. Severus anticipated the pendants would save many lives over the coming weeks as the Slytherins made it clear they had no intentions of playing by Albus’ rules and the war raged all around them.

Minerva gave Severus a little nod as she stepped into place beside him. “Everything all right at home?”

Severus nodded back. “As well as can be expected. All of our double agents are well able to protect themselves, though your red-haired lion may need a bit more guidance.”

“Hmm. I’ll see to it that he completes his training.”

Severus frowned at the shocked look on Harry’s face. He had brought Longbottom and Finnigan over to discuss meeting him about the Dawn at a later time, but as he watched, Harry shook his head to himself and changed the subject. Merlin, what had startled him so?

Severus shook off his fears and focused on his discussion with Minerva. There was no use worrying about it now. Harry would tell him how it went later, and they had bigger problems at the moment.

“Was there any word on the light lord’s plans at the meeting last night?”

Minerva shook her head. “He only said he hopes to make Hogwarts a safer place for all this year.”

Severus tugged at his beard—a strange novelty to be sure. “Well, that is as infuriatingly vague as usual, though I imagine it means no good for those wearing green.”

Minerva scowled. “Most likely. Where is your young paramour?”

Severus inclined his head towards the platform. “It appears he is making friends with the Slytherins.”

They watched in silence as Harry patted Draco on the back and gave him a brief hug, repeating his actions with Theo, Blaise, and Millicent, whom they had rescued recently. The girl had been instrumental in getting the winery and potions garden cleaned up. Thanks to Millicent, Blaise, and Draco's hard work, assuming the Dawn Slytherins stayed at Hogwarts that long, the fields behind the safehouse would be ready for planting by the Easter hols. Hopefully, Severus could find people to help with the planting and maintenance until the Dawn group graduated. Perhaps the weres would assist once they arrived.

“Hmm,” Minerva said, her lips pursed. “Albus won’t be best pleased about that.”

Severus watched as Draco purposefully rolled up his sleeves and tucked his hands behind his head, smirking as he revealed his Mark-free arms. The Slytherins on both sides of the fence boggled, but the way the dark-sided Slytherins banded together with their fellows from the other houses and slipped away towards the end of the platform set Severus’ teeth on edge.

“Minerva.”

She gave a curt nod and drew her wand. “I saw it too.” She tapped her pendant with her wand and murmured, “Be on guard. The dark-aligned students appear to be planning something.”

Severus watched Harry tense and grimace. The young man rubbed a hand across his scar, and Severus’ stomach lurched.

“He’s here,” Severus hissed. “It’s an attack!”

“Sweet merciful Merlin,” Minerva breathed. “How?”

“No time! Advise the Dawn to take position and get the students on the train— _now_!” Severus tapped his pendant with his wand. “Kingsley, get the rest of the Order and Dawn to the Hogwarts Express. We’re under attack!”

Minerva scurried off, skirts held in one hand and her wand in the other. “All students, board the train immediately! We have confirmed rumours of—”

“Riddle!” Harry shouted, cutting her off. “The bastard is here and he’s brought friends! Everyone, get on the train this _instant_!”

The students shrieked and rushed for the cabins, and the few professors in attendance struggled to get them in some semblance of order.

Severus dashed to his soul-bond’s side and took up a position at his back. “What did you see?”

“Riddle and thirty approaching from the western end of the platform.” Harry snarled. “Rabastan Lestrange is leading them.”

Remus settled into position on Harry’s left. “Lestrange? Not Riddle?”

Harry snorted. “Riddle is a bloody coward. He won’t come in until the battle is almost over, if he shows his ugly mug at all.”

Draco took up position with his fellow Dawn Slytherins on the right. “Harry’s right. The bastard always sends in the cannon fodder first. _Then_ the fight gets ugly.” He shuddered.

Severus gave him what he hoped was an encouraging look. The boy would rather be healing the survivors than standing with them in the thick of battle, but they had little choice in this situation. Caught between sides as he was, Draco would have been a sitting duck on his own.

Ron led the other Dawn students into place beside Remus. “So that means, whether Lestrange knows it or not, he’s been downgraded to cannon fodder.”

“He must have been gravely injured at Nott Manor,” said Severus with a shudder. “Too much so for him to recover completely.”

Harry winced. “I….”

Theo shook his head. “It was them or us, Harry. You did the right thing.”

Harry sighed. “Damn guilt complex.”

“We will defeat it eventually,” said Severus. “Do you see anything yet?”

“I get the feeling they had planned on apparating in on top of the students. We’ve stolen the element of surprise, so now I have no idea what they’ll do.”

Ron snorted. “Well, either way, they’ll find a bit more than they bargained for, yeah?”

“Don’t get overconfident,” Harry said, his voice sombre. “Remember what it almost cost me at the Ministry.”

“Right,” said Draco. “These idiots might not be his best, but they’re not easy either.”

“Harry,” said Severus, “do you _see_ anything yet? If they are invisible….”

Harry gulped. “Shite.” He closed his eyes briefly, and they flashed silver when he opened them again. “Oh hell! Verus, duck!”

Severus dropped and kicked out. An invisible body fell at his feet, a wicked-looking dagger losing its glamour as it clattered away. Severus’ heart stilled. Merlin help him, that had been too close. A silent _Stupefy_ and _Incarcerous_ ensured the bastard wouldn’t move, for a while anyway.

Remus cried, “Shields up!”

Silvery-pink light shimmered around every Dawn member, then gained a golden tone as their pendants added their protections.

Ron shouted a warning to the non-Dawn fighters on the platform. “Take cover and shield yourselves or get out of it! They’re invisible!”

Shields went up all over the place, and several students made a rush for the train.

Harry said, voice low, “Verus, Remus, cover me!”

“Only use necessary force, Harry,” Severus whispered. “Remember our plan.”

Harry nodded and started a complicated chant—Severus translated enough to recognise it as a spell to destroy the Death Eaters’ invisibility. With a nod to his soul-bond, he took position with Remus on either side of Harry, guarding him with their lives. Draco and Blaise guarded him from the front and back as well, and the rest of the Dawn formed ranks around them. Severus sensed and heard people moving about the periphery unseen, but no one dared come too close now that the spy was on guard.

At least no one Severus heard.

An eerie hush settled on the platform. Even the students on the train had fallen silent. Dread grew heavy and oppressive in the air, thick and choking as both sides waited to see who would make the first move.

Magic soon began to roll off Harry in waves as he built up a powerful spell between his palms, but with any luck, the Death Eaters would think they had combined forces to create such magic. Their minds would surely not jump straight to magehood when the world considered it a fanciful legend. Severus hoped so anyway.

“Hurry, pet,” he whispered.

Harry nodded and chanted on.

“Severus,” Remus muttered, “your shadow skill. We could disable them before they even know what’s happening.”

Severus winced. “Merlin. I am unsure I can do it again, but I will try.” Focusing his magic on intent as he had at the Ministry a few weeks before, he poured power into his core.

It was too much. The Death Eaters had finally caught on that the ‘Light’ side wasn’t simply _waiting_ to be attacked this time as Dumbledore encouraged them to do. No, Harry and Severus trained their fighters to be proactive.

Someone near them muttered a curse and acid green light headed straight for Ron. Fuck! Terror cold in his veins, Severus shot a wandless tripping spell at Ron, knocking the boy out of the way of the spell. The killing curse crashed harmlessly into the platform walls, leaving a smoking crater in its wake.

“Ron!” Hermione darted to her boyfriend’s side, wild hair flying.

Ashen-faced, Ron scrambled to his feet and backed into Remus’ side. “Bloody hell!”

As another curse shot towards Harry and bounced off his shields, the Weasleys came running, Ginny at the head, her face screwed up in terror.

“Ron! Ron, are you okay!”

Ron grimaced. “Fine, but you won’t be if Mum finds yo—”

Severus tried once more to shift, but another curse sailed at Theo, and he was just in time to block it. “Merlin, I can’t manage to sh—”

Molly’s screech cut Severus off, “I told you to _get on that train_ , Ginevra We—” A curse shot at her head cut her rant short too. Molly dodged and parried, but if her return spell hit, no one knew. “Ginevra, get on the—”

“Too late,” Remus said. “They could be between us and the train for all we know.”

“They probably are,” Ron muttered. “It’s what I would do. Cut off our escape.”

“Shite. What do we—” Blaise ducked another curse and shot blindly into the air ahead. “H-how are we to fight an enemy we can’t see?”

“We are working on that,” Severus replied.

Remus added, “Just dodge!”

Almost before he had finished speaking, blue-violet light rushed out from the centre of the group and revealed the skulking Death Eaters, some dangerously close to their allies. To Severus’ dismay, the spell also removed his glamours—including the ones covering his age and healed scars.

He cursed under his breath and yanked up his hood, hoping no one had seen. There was no time to worry about it now either way. Their plans ruined, the Death Eaters had abandoned all hope of stealth and launched into a free-for-all. Severus had to focus on survival and protecting his allies. If his secret got out, he would worry about it then.

Curses and spellfire flew like mad. The metallic scent of ozone and blood filled Severus’ nostrils. Someone screamed on his left—there was no time to see who—and another dropped on his right. He glanced to make sure it wasn’t Harry, then turned back to find a disfigured face leering into his own.

“Hello, Snape.”

_‘Fuck!’_

Rabastan Lestrange had seen him, and by the mad look in his eyes, the bastard knew where he had seen him last, too. Burn scars had rendered the man’s face almost unrecognizable. If not for the voice, a thatch of dirty blond hair, and the one remaining ice-blue eye, Severus never would have guessed the identity of the damaged wretch before him.

Lestrange parried a cutting curse and gave a rasping laugh. “I look a sight, don’t I? Well, at least I am not the only one, hmm?”

So he hadn’t seen Severus’ lack of scars at least. Thank Merlin for small mercies.

“ _Incendio_!”

Draco’s fire curse bounced off Lestrange’s shield and sizzled out on the stone floor.

“Back off, you traitorous little shite, if you know what’s go—”

Severus’ wandless, nonverbal Conjunctivitis curse brought the man’s babbling to an abrupt halt. Lestrange dodged and cackled, apparently gone as mad as his sister-in-law. His sinister grin pulled the burned skin on the left side of his face, rendering him a hideous sight.

“Going for the eye, Severus? I should have known not to let my gu—”

“ _Crucio_!”

The bastard grimaced and twitched under the pain curse.

Bellatrix’s mad cackle preceded a sharp cry of, “ _Expulso_!”

Sick, creeping phantom pain clawed at Severus’ face, but he had no time to acknowledge his flashbacks. White-blue light was shooting straight for his head.

“ _Down_!”

Everything happened in an instant. Severus dragged Harry down with him, covering his lover with his larger form. Bodies dropped to the platform floor beside them, hands already over their heads and crowding close to Severus and Harry. Only one Dawn member hadn’t heeded the warning: Draco. The boy had frozen in terror, face ashen and eyes fixed on the curse tearing straight for him. Rabastan, too, stood laughing maniacally above them, as if he believed himself immune to being blasted into tiny pieces.

“DOWN!” Severus shouted again and grabbed for Draco, but too late. The curse hit before he could finish his second cry—only to rebound from an invisible shield and crash into the ceiling above Bellatrix’s head.

The bitch shrieked and leapt out of the way. Rabastan went flying, but not before the wind from the rebound knocked the hood off Severus’ face. He jerked it back up, praying he had been fast enough.

Harry scrambled to his feet, dragging Severus and Ron with him. “What the hell is _she_ doing here? You said _cannon fodder_ , Draco!”

Draco was still frozen.

“The mad bitch won’t miss a fight,” Theo said, his expression grim.

Severus scowled. No indeed. The smell of blood drew her like a wild animal.

He shouted, “Draco! Snap out of it or get out!”

Draco shuddered and shook himself. “Fuck, but I hate that bitch!”

“The feeling is mu—” A Death Eater Severus hadn’t met jumped into place before him and attempted to club him. Severus’ katana made short work of him and, with a shudder of revulsion and guilt, he kicked both halves of his corpse aside. “—Mutual. Now wake up!”

“O-oka—”

Purple flame shot from somewhere and barely missed Draco’s head. Dolohov. So the fucker wasn’t dead yet.

“Shite!” Draco dropped and leaned against Blaise. “C-can’t.”

Blaise grimaced and stepped in front of Draco just in time to repel a cutting curse aimed for the panicking boy. “Draco, get _up_!”

The boy whimpered, but staggered to his feet and pulled himself together. “ _Reducto_!” His hex blasted apart a sign in front of one of the Death Eaters who had attacked him. A young one. Too young to die from the bit of shrapnel that sliced open his throat, but there was nothing to be done. Draco cringed but kept fighting.

“Poor widdle baby Potter,” Bellatrix taunted from the shadows. Severus jerked his head around, searching for her, but he couldn’t locate the bitch among the smoke and rubble.

“Can’t fight alone,” Bellatrix jeered in her sing-song tones, “the poor widdle hero has to drag his widdle friends into his messes. How many will die for you today?”

Severus’ heart lurched. Oh gods. If Harry didn’t have a grip on his guilt, her words would cripple him. “Harry! It’s not true. _Baubilius_!” A jet of yellow lightning shot from Severus’ wand and either stunned or killed the man he had been fighting. He did not know which and did not want to know. With a grimace, he kicked the body away and blasted another opponent back.

“I k-know.” Though shaken, Harry settled against Severus’ back, his shoulders firm and his stance strong. “ _Maurigladius_!”

Harry’s curse conjured a wall of swords and shot them forwards. Bellatrix spun out of the way and vanished. The swords slammed into a hapless Death Eater standing behind her, and he crumpled to the floor with a gasp and a whimper. Harry cringed and turned away, but did not stop fighting.

“Be strong,” Severus called. “Fight!”

With a flash of black and a mad cackle, Bellatrix reappeared in front of Ron, a blade digging into his throat. Ron cried out as her dagger drew red droplets against his neck.

“Oh, Potty’s little Weasel is in tro—”

“Not my _son_ , you mad bitch!”

Molly charged her, and the dagger transformed into a scorpion and crawled up Bellatrix’s arm. Severus altered it again into a hacked-off adder, and the woman had no choice but to back away. Molly engaged her, leaving the others free to thin the herd.

Harry hissed to the snake even as he battled on. Severus fought too, blasting Death Eaters left and right until the smell of smoke and blood came so thick it choked him. In between spells, he fought with physical blows, taking out as many as he could non-lethally. He stepped forward, leaning into an elbow strike to Crabbe Senior’s eye socket, and slipped in someone’s blood. Stomach lurching and back twinging, he finished the stroke with a grunt. Fucker deserved it. Severus hadn’t forgotten what the bastard had done to him in Voldemort’s torture chambers.

With a shudder, he Vanished the gore nearby lest a fall prove their undoing.

“Thanks for that,” Remus muttered. “ _Bombarda_!” A trio of Death Eaters encroaching on the werewolf flew backwards and crashed into the train with a deafening clang. The students inside screamed and jerked back from the windows, their faces white.

Harry cried, “How many are there? Gods, they keep coming!”

“I do not know.” Severus ducked under a fire curse but failed to dodge a cutting curse in time. He cried out as it struck his arm, sending a shock of pain from his elbow to his shoulder. Fuck! Their shields were beginning to fail. A quick examination of his bicep reassured him the curse hadn’t cut too deep, but they were running out of time.

“Verus! Are you okay?”

“Yes, yes. Don’t stop!”

Harry snarled and threw two more Death Eaters back into the platform wall with a blast of raw magic. A hideous crack sounded, and the elder of the two landed in a crumpled heap, his neck at an unnatural angle. Harry made a sound of anguish but did not stop moving.

Gods, they weren’t ready for this. The students had never been in a fight this lethal. They had trained for it all summer, and Harry and Severus had made it clear that in a fight to the death, they weren’t to pull their punches, but no amount of training could prepare someone for the rawness, the gore of real battle. No one could prepare for the horror of ending a life with one’s own hands, even the life of a criminal and a murderer.

None of them would leave this battle unchanged, and Severus knew all too well how much the grief, the aftermath of war would hurt. Merlin, how he wished he could hold his Harry and ease his pain.

“Harry, I—”

Pops sounded all around. Severus’ heart leapt into his throat. Dear gods, had Riddle sent in _another_ wave already? This one had proven almost too difficult to manage, as long as they planned to keep Harry’s powers a secret as much as possible.

A deep voice boomed, “Sorry we’re late! Got held up at the office.”

Kingsley. Severus’ knees wobbled with relief. Thank the gods, the cavalry had arrived.

In an instant, auror red mixed with the sea of black robes and dark blood, but the fight was already over. A wave of dark magic rushed over the platform, sending a ghostly twinge along Severus’ arm. The mark. His body remembered the magic even if he didn’t bear its stain any longer.

Voldemort was calling the remainder of his troops home.

Bellatrix called, “Ta-ta,” as if she had been attending a bloody tea party and vanished with a pop. The remaining Death Eaters disappeared immediately after, some grabbing hold of fallen comrades who weren’t quite dead yet. In an instant, the Dawn, the non-Dawn members of the DA, and the Order were the only living people on Platform 9 ¾. Well, and the children inside the train, of course. Thank Merlin they had managed to save them.

Kingsley let out a huff. “Well, damn. No fun for us, I suppose.”

Draco’s voice held an edge of hysteria. “You call this _fun_?”

“Better than writing reports,” Tonks said with a shrug and arrested the unconscious bloke still lying at Severus’ feet.

“You are fortunate I stunned you early on, bastard,” Severus muttered.

“ _Severus_!”

Molly’s voice, tremulous and shrill, brought Severus’ head whipping around. The woman knelt beside a slight figure with red hair. _Ginny_! Molly wept and pleaded with her daughter to hold on even as she leaned onto the girl’s chest with all her weight. Crimson flowed under her hands, spreading in an ever-growing pool around the girl, and Severus’ stomach gave a painful jolt.

 _Sectumsempra_. Merlin, how he wished he had never invented that godsawful curse.

“Ginny!” Harry’s shriek cut Severus to the quick.

_‘Gods above, please let it not be too late!’_

Harry bolted to Molly’s side, torn cloak flapping behind him. Severus dashed after him, struggling not to slip in puddles of pooling blood and other bits he did not want to identify. Ron raced at his side.

“Ginny! Oh gods, no!”

Eyes wide and crimson marring the freckled white of his throat, Ron somehow managed to make it to his family’s side before Harry. Harry skidded to a halt beside him two seconds later, the counterchant already on his lips. Severus slid into place beside him and called on his magic.

_“Please, please give me the strength to aid her!”_

The power welled within him, and Severus let it flow from his lips, his low voice joining in counterpoint with Harry’s. With the growth of their relationship, their magic had intertwined so that their chants—unique to each caster—blended in an eerie harmony. Draco, looking worse for the wear but whole, staggered into place beside Severus and started a chant of his own, but his melody clashed with the haunting duet Severus and Harry wove over the girl. Blaise joined in too, and his song created a cacophony with two melodies in harmony and two out of it.

If ever Severus had needed proof of his growing soul-bond with Harry, he had just found it.

He sang on despite the distraction of Blaise’s and Draco’s discordant chants. After taking a _Sectumsempra_ to the heart, Ginny needed all the help she could get.

Hermione sank to her knees beside Molly and leaned over the girl’s face, ear to her mouth, her expression focused despite her grief.

“Oh my god, s-she’s not breathing!”

Horror sinking in, Severus watched as the girl pinched Ginny’s nose, tipped her chin up, and covered the unconscious girl’s mouth with her own.

“O-oi,” said a stricken, shocked Ron. “What are you _doing_?”

“Breathing for her,” Dean explained, his eyes rimmed in red and wide with terror. “Oh gods, Gin. You can’t die on me! You promised me we’d be a f-family one day and….”

Severus tucked the sobbing boy into his arms, holding Dean’s face to his chest. If nothing else, perhaps his voice could soothe the distraught young man.

But gods, he hoped it wasn’t too late for her. Through Harry, Ginny was family. Her loss would cut him almost as deeply as the Weasleys and their adoptive son.

Hermione jerked up with a gasp.

Ron cried, “What? What is it? Is she—?”

Ginny interrupted him with a cough, sending a trail of crimson dripping down her face, but Merlin, at least she was breathing!

“Ginny!” Dean extricated himself from Severus’ embrace and edged between Hermione and his girlfriend’s mother. “Come on, baby. Come on. Open those pretty brown eyes. _Please_. Please don’t leave me.”

Ginny whispered, “D-Dean?”

Dean gave a half-laugh, half-sob of relief and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Yes, love. I’m here.”

“Oh, my baby,” Molly breathed. “Oh, are you…?” Carefully, she eased the pressure on Ginny’s chest and wept when a gush of blood did not follow her hands. “Oh thank _Merlin_!”

Severus had half-expected the woman to lecture her daughter on the dangers of battle, but relief outweighed her righteous wrath instead. Molly knelt by Dean and laid her head on her daughter’s belly, sobs wracking her entire frame. Arthur dropped to his knees beside her and laid a hand on his wife’s back, soothing her even as he gave his daughter a stern look, though the tears on his face softened it.

“Don’t you _ever_ terrify us like that again, Ginevra Molly Weasley! You could have _died_! By Merlin, you almost _did_!”

Ginny moaned and turned her head into Dean’s hand, which had been stroking her cheek. “Dad, please. I did all right until the very end. When the others started apparating out, I let my guard down, but the _rat_ —” She snarled the word with utmost disgust. “—Had stayed behind in his Animagus form. He c-cursed me before he apparated out. He said something—had that awful name for Severus in it—and I don’t remember anything else except….” She grimaced. “Gods, that hurt.”

Kingsley had come that point, a field medical kit already open. “Does it still hurt?” He levitated a Blood Replenisher to Hermione.

“Not as bad,” Ginny muttered. “I’m just… dizzy.”

“Drink this,” Hermione said. “It’ll help. You lost a lot of blood.”

Ginny choked on the awful taste but swallowed the potion.

“Two more Blood Replenishers, Kingsley,” Severus said, ending his chant. “That was at least a third of her blood volume. You are lucky to be alive, Ginny. Harry and Hermione saved you.”

“You too, Severus,” Harry murmured, slipping his hand into his soul-bond’s. “You s-saved her too.”

With Ginny safe, Severus realised their adrenaline-induced numbness was wearing off, and any moment, Harry would have to face the guilt and grief of ending at least two lives that morning. Severus had killed at least three himself. They had no choice—in war, it was kill or be killed, and they certainly couldn’t afford to die, not with evil ruling both sides of the fight—but that knowledge did not make killing people any less terrible. Severus’ own turbulent emotions had begun to surface. He clung to Harry’s hand and let that bear him through the grief.

Harry turned into Severus’ chest and sniffled. “Verus, I think we’re going to have to meet that painter tomorrow instead.”

Severus could only nod and hold his lover tight.


	2. Bàn Leon and Cover Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an artwork chapter with a map of Bàn Leon (after everyone is settled and the town is built up) and a cover for the story. The map is not 100% finished, but I ran out of time on my photoshop trial and can't install it because it's an old version and my serial isn't working anymore. Yay proprietary BS. The cover may be painted in Krita later, but it's pretty good as is. So, if art isn't your thing, just skip this chapter and wait for the next one.

## Cover-ish Art for The Winding Way Home

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141843489@N07/48366876511/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

## Map of Bàn Leon

The pinkish line outside of the island represents the wards.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141843489@N07/48367013922/in/dateposted-public/)


	3. In Like a Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I FOUND A WORKAROUND! So I can actually update/finish stuff! Just be warned, it's going to be slow because I have too much running at once 😅

#  **Chapter 2**

##  _In Like a Lion_

Harry struggled to hold it together through the Dawn meeting after the battle, at least for those who were uninjured or returning to Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione, for the sake of Harry’s blind about the horcrux hunt, stayed behind and helped the others try to find some semblance of order. Severus had gone with McGonagall—under powerful glamours, of course—to determine who had been injured among the Order. Flitwick should have returned from Hogwarts by then with a report, but something must have held him up. Harry hoped to the gods it wasn’t as bad as he feared.

Just then, Severus and McGonagall entered the Safehouse—the fortress needed a lot of restoration before they could use it for any purpose. In the meantime, the otherwise empty Safehouse would do while their refugees attended classes. 

“Verus,” Harry called. 

Severus winced at the pain in his voice and swept his trembling partner into his arms. “I am here, love. I am with you now.”

Harry buried his face in Severus’ shoulder and tried not to weep. Breathing harshly, he pulled back after a moment to gather control and wiped his eyes. 

“H-how many?”

Severus closed his eyes. “Two will not be returning to Hogwarts. The professors and adults all survived, but I am afraid the DA lost two members.”

Harry sucked in a sharp breath, grief hitting him like a punch to the gut. He didn’t _like_ everyone in the DA, but by gods, he had trained them, and all of them were family. He closed his eyes and fought against an onslaught of guilt and tears. “Who?”

“Zacharias Smith and Ella Tinwhite. Tinwhite was Luna’s dormmate, too. She is quite beside herself. Not even her Sight warned her of this.”

Harry pressed his fist into his mouth, biting his knuckle in an effort to control his sudden pain. Zacharias was one of those he didn’t like—too cocky by far and a bit of an arse—but he was still a comrade-in-arms. And Ella… gods, she had been such a sweet little thing. Shy and quiet but brave for all that. Harry’s heart keened with their loss. 

“Did anyone else…? Flitwick isn’t back yet—is he okay?”

McGonagall squeezed Harry’s hand briefly. “Filius is well, but Aurora was severely injured. She took a direct hit from Dolohov’s curse and will be in St. Mungo’s for two weeks. The healers are confident she will survive, however.”

“Oh.” Harry’s stomach dropped into his feet. “G-gods. And other i-injuries?”

“Ginny and Aurora were the worst casualties, other than Tinwhite and Smith, of course,” said Severus. “Ginny will be in St. Mungo’s for three days under observation, but she is recovering well. Terry Boot has a broken leg, Ernie MacMillan broke his wrist, Finnigan took some burns to his left side and a cutting curse to his face, and various others have minor injuries, but everyone will recover.”

Harry nodded, unable to speak for grief. 

Severus cradled Harry against his chest and held him tight. “Ssh. I know it is… difficult to bear, Harry, especially losing your peers, but do try to recall that we did not start this battle. The Death Eaters ambushed us with no warning. We had no choice but to fight, love, or they would have destroyed us all.”

Harry sniffled and held Severus tight, his only anchor in a storm of grief. “A-am I doing the right thing, Verus? To just… to make them fight and… and _die_?”

“If we do not, Harry, _all_ of us will die.”

McGonagall rubbed Harry’s shoulder. “And you did not make anyone fight. Those who chose to stand with us today did so of their own will, Harry. Their deaths are not your fault.”

Harry whimpered. “And the men I killed? What about them?”

Severus cupped Harry’s face and rubbed tears away. “Pet, look at me. Come.” 

Harry dragged his eyes to Severus’ face and struggled for some semblance of composure. 

“Oh, Harry. I know how you feel, love. It is never easy to kill, even when the enemy is a murderer and a criminal and to let them live means your own death. The pain you feel now, as mad as it sounds, is good. As long as you grieve your enemies’ passing and regret that you held the blade that struck them down, you still retain your honour and humanity. As long as you mourn those that have died fighting against you, your soul remains whole.”

Harry gasped and went rigid. “Sev, no, no it isn’t! I killed people—loads of us did. Does that mean our souls are…?”

“No, beloved. You killed only in self-defence and would have spared them if you had had any choice. Such a battle, or even a battle that we start to save the world, does not scar your soul. You are as pure and innocent as you were before this afternoon, my Harry.”

Harry shook his head in disbelief, tears streaking his face. He wasn’t pure. Blood had stained his hands and nothing— _nothing_ —would ever wash it out. With a quiet sob, he opened his mind and turned on his mage sight. Shaking all over, he jerked his eyes downwards, staring at his own chest. 

No black marks marred his skin.

How? How could he be innocent when at least two people had died at his hand that morning? Two more, if he counted Smith and Tinwhite. Hell, with all the people Riddle had murdered in Harry’s name, his chest ought to be marked all over with black. 

_“Freak… good for nothing… useless….”_

“Harry.” 

Severus tilted Harry’s chin up and brought their lips together, caressing Harry’s pain and grief away. Pink lights glowed on his breath—so brightly, Harry saw them with his eyes closed. 

Gods. Severus loved him so much. 

With a sigh, Harry relaxed into Severus’ kiss and wrapped his arms around his partner’s neck. It was healing, to kiss him. Soft and good and pure after a morning of terror and gore. He gave a little mewl of contentment and pressed closer, slipping his tongue between Severus’ parted lips. With a shiver, Severus let him in, and wet heat caressed Harry’s tongue, sending jolts of sensation straight to his core with every touch.

When Severus moved back, breathless and flushed, Harry realised McGonagall had gone into the meeting without them. Well, perhaps it _was_ odd for her to stand around like a third wheel while a man she regarded as her son snogged his partner. Harry mentally thanked the woman for her discretion and compassion and kissed Severus once more.

Severus held Harry’s face and laid his forehead against the younger man’s. “My beloved, do not let those demons pollute your mind. You are innocent.” 

Guilt crashed over him all over again, and Harry jerked back, shaking his head.

“No. I killed people.”

“So did I, at least three, and look at my chest. Do I bear the marks of today’s deaths?”

Tears blurred Harry’s vision as he lowered his gaze to Severus’ chest, mage sight active. Severus still bore the three marks Harry had not yet been able to erase, though they had shrunk some over the past few weeks, but no new slashes marred his soul. Harry traced loving fingers over one of the marks and kissed it, and Severus shivered. 

“It heals me when you touch me, Harry.”

“Good.” Harry pressed a soft kiss to Severus’ chest and watched as the slash under his lips closed a little. 

“Ah. That does feel better.” With a sad smile, Severus cradled Harry’s face and tilted his chin up to look into his eyes. “Did you see any new marks?”

Harry shook his head.

“And you do not blame me for those I had no choice but to kill?”

“O-of course not.”

“Then how do you imagine you carry blame?” 

“But I… I….” Defeated, Harry could only sigh and nod. “You and your bloody logic.”

Severus smirked, though grief coloured his expression. “That _is_ what you pay me for.”

Harry chuckled in spite of his pain. “Yeah.” 

Remorse cut into him despite Severus’ attempt to relieve it and, with a soft cry, Harry hid his face in Severus’ chest and hugged him tight. Just for a moment, he needed this comfort, this reassurance. He needed to feel Severus’ love and know he was still good, even if he was a killer thrice over now. 

Severus held him, stroking his hair, love pouring through their bond. “I love you, Harry. Nothing will change that.”

Harry moved back with a smile, heart raw and tears lining the edges of his vision. “I love you too. Thank you. For holding me together.”

“I always will.” Severus brushed his hair back once more. “Are you strong enough to face it now, pet?”

“I think so.” Harry took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. “No, I have to be. It hurts, but I have to be strong for them. Right?”

“As their leader, yes, but recall they are also your friends and family. If you need to lean on us for strength, we will be here for you.”

“Yeah. Thanks, love.” Harry sighed. “Well, let’s go face the music then.” He crossed his arms over his chest and shuddered. “I… I’m glad Hermione stayed with Ginny. I really don’t want to tell the girls about Ella. They were close.”

Severus took Harry’s hand and kissed his knuckles. “We will get through it, Harry. For now, we must update our troops and prepare for our next course of action.”

“R-right.”

* * *

Severus stayed near his partner, a stoic source of support, as Harry prepared himself to deliver the news about their lost DA members and injuries like a true leader. Few traces of the grief and uncertainty Harry had revealed just moments before remained. Instead, the man appeared to be cool and collected as he walked into the meeting room—only the remnants of red rimming his eyes revealed his pain. The tears would make him look human in the face of grief, however; so Severus took no action to conceal them. The Dawn needed a strong leader, not a cold one like Dumbledore.

A hush fell over the room as soon as they walked in. Lupin stood and took his place beside Harry, giving his pseudo-godson a hug. 

“I’m with you, cub, okay?” 

Harry nodded and gave a quiet sigh of thanks. Lupin met Severus’ eyes and smiled grimly. 

“I am also here to support you, should you need it, Severus.”

Severus concealed his surprise at the werewolf’s offer of consolation and responded with a curt nod. Lupin gave him a wry smile, as if he had expected such an answer, and turned back to face the others.

Harry cleared his throat and met the Dawn—less the Hogwarts students and Poppy—with his head held high. “Thank you for remaining at Headquarters when I know you would all rather go home and recover after such a terrible battle. Severus and I have news of our casualties, but before I get into that, I want to thank you for fighting with us. Without you, I fear we would have sustained much greater losses in today’s battle.”

Murmurs of support and solidarity from all sides took the sharpest edge of grief from Harry’s eyes.

“Thank you. And now, though it brings me pain to do so, I will brief you on our losses.” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “The Dawn remains whole. Ginny and Professor Sinistra are in stable condition at St. Mungo’s—Ginny from blood loss sustained from a cutting curse to the heart at the end of the battle, and Sinistra from a direct hit from Dolohov’s curse during the fighting. There were a few minor injuries as well, but everyone will recover. All the Hogwarts Professors and platform staff survived as well. Our only deaths occurred among the DA.”

Severus laid his hand at the centre of Harry’s back to lend him strength, and the mage gave him a wan smile before turning back to the others.

“We lost two. Zacharias Smith and Ella Tinwhite.” 

George scowled. “We saw Smith go down. Bugger took a killing curse to the back as he was fleeing the platform. He died running like a coward while the rest of us fought for our lives.” 

“The little rat didn’t deserve to be in the DA if you ask me,” said Fred with an identical expression of distaste.

“Nevertheless,” Severus said, his voice firm, “we will remember his sacrifice. Battle is never easy, and none of you have ever seen true war where lives are at stake and one must kill or be killed. In such circumstances, I am only surprised more of us did not flee.”

The anger melted off the twins’ faces, and Harry squeezed Severus’ hand in support.

“Severus is right,” Remus said in a quiet, soft voice. “Not all of us are blessed with the courage of a Gryffindor. And Smith did at least remain outside the train to help as long as he could bear. We will choose to remember that when we put him to rest.”

“Exactly,” said Harry with a nod. “I didn’t like him much myself, but he was still a human being and an ally, and we won’t dishonour his death with squabbles over his courage.”

“Understood,” said Fred and George at once.

“Thanks, mate,” George added. 

Harry nodded. “Those of you returning to Hogwarts, I would ask you to take care of Luna, Hermione, and Ginny, as well as our other classmates with ties Ella. They were close, and Ella’s loss will hit them especially hard. Draco needs support, too. He never wanted to fight, and he was forced to kill today. He’ll be miserable.”

“I will spread the message to the other students and offer what help I can,” said Minerva. “I am sure Filius will as well, when he is able to.”

Harry gave her a short bow. “Thank you.” He stood tall again and met her eyes. “I must also ask you to confirm the date of my ‘visit’ to Hogwarts this Friday with the Dawn students and professors. Severus and I will be there to set up an interior apparition point fifteen minutes after lunch begins. Prior to our arrival, I will need the Gryffindors to set up a massive diversion. We’re talking Umbridge in the swamp proportions. Something Dumbledore can’t possibly ignore without losing face among his instructors. 

“Our Ravenclaw can also be involved if she so chooses, and the badgers, lions, and eagles among the DA can join in if they wish, but the Slytherins absolutely cannot participate. They need to be seen as the mediators here to undermine Dumbledore’s attempts to make them out to be the enemy.”

Those present nodded their understanding.

“Start the diversion ten minutes into lunch and keep the old man busy for at least half an hour afterwards. Severus and I will attempt to be in and out, but I’m not sure how long it will take to bypass the wards. If I can’t complete it within that timeframe, we’ll leave and return to try again another day.”

Minerva nodded. “I will pass on the message, but, Harry, you may have better luck speaking to Hogwarts directly. Let her know that the students are in danger and from whom, and that they need a way out that the headmaster cannot discover. She is sentient, and she will help you keep them safe, I think.”

Severus’ eyes narrowed. “Will she warn Albus?”

“Not if we let her know that Albus is the threat. Her first loyalty is to the students, not the headmaster. And she may even aid us in working against him if we make the situation plain to her—indeed, she may already know.”

Harry clutched Severus’ hand. “You’re sure we can risk talking to her without it getting back to Dumbledore?”

Minerva nodded. “I would not recommend it if I believed she would risk our cause.”

“Very well,” Severus said. “We will attempt it. I pray you are correct.”

“So do we all,” said Remus with a shiver. “Our children need a way out, but not at the cost of the Dawn.”

“Indeed.”

Harry squeezed Severus’ hand. “If the worst happens and she does reveal us, then we’ll deal with that as it comes. We have our town warded well enough by now. Neither the Ministry nor our Lords will find us here.”

“True, but having our identities released so soon would make fulfilling our goals quite difficult.”

Harry nodded. “I know. Let me talk to Hogwarts then. I think she’ll respond best to me.”

Severus bowed in acquiescence. He had been an instructor, but not a kind one, and Harry had indeed fought for Hogwarts and her students. Considering, perhaps it would be wise to let Harry handle the negotiations with the castle.

“Then, with that settled,” said Harry, “I don’t think we have anything else to worry about tonight. Go home and take time to mourn and recover. Forgive me that I cannot offer you the same comfort, Professor McGonagall.”

She waved off his apology. “I will be fine. I will simply visit Poppy once the students are stable. We will keep each other sane.”

“You do that,” said Harry with a smile. “All this time, I had no idea the two of you were a couple.”

Minerva chuckled. “Well, we _are_ rather good at discretion. The students’ belief that their sixty year old professors could not possibly have any sort of love life aids us in keeping our secrets too.”

Harry chuckled. “I admit to falling prey to that illusion myself until I saw Severus for the man he is.”

“Filius has confessed to using the same belief to his advantage, too,” said Severus with a snort.

“Good on him.” Harry crossed his arms over his chest. “There is one other issue I must discuss with those present. I took the opportunity to examine the core leech on Neville while we were on the platform.” He shuddered and closed his eyes. “There is no way I can remove that without help. It’s massive. His entire core is _drowning_ in leeches.”

“Dear gods,” Minerva breathed. “How is he able to perform at all with such a drain?”

Seth nodded. “And what effect will it have on him when we _do_ remove it?” 

“I think we’d best think of _how_ we’re removing it first,” said Bill. “If it’s too much for Harry to risk with his powers alone—even with all of our grounders working in tandem—we’ll have no choice but to do the full ritual. And for that, we need twenty powerful witches and wizards to help.”

Harry grimaced. “Twenty. It’s a good thing I didn’t tell Nev about the leech then. Or the Dawn. It’s too risky until we can be sure he’s safe, and it sounds like it’s going to be a while before we can promise that.”

Severus nodded. “At present, we have… twenty-four members of the Dawn. Less Seth and Keiran, of course, who would not be able to help. And several of our other members lack the power for such a dangerous ritual, or their power lies in other strengths.”

“Among our students, Severus,” said Harry, “who do you think could help?”

“Hermione, of course. Besides the fact that she has power, her abilities lean towards grounding and warding. She would be of immense help. As well, if Ron can pull his powers back under control prior to the ritual, I believe he will be strong enough to help. As of yet, I do not know where his strengths lie, however.”

“Other than strategy, I’m not sure.” Harry paced and rubbed his lip. “His core is yellow. I’ll ask Luna what that means when I see her again. In the meantime, who else?”

“Draco, Luna, and Blaise. Theo’s strengths lie elsewhere, and Ginny is not strong enough, particularly as she is recovering.”

“When she’s healed?”

Severus shook his head.

“Okay, that’s… five, well, seven including you and I. Who among our adults can help?”

“Most of them can. The only ones not strong enough or unsuited are Arthur, Fleur, Tonks, Molly, and there is some question about Aurora. Her magic leans to warding, which could help, but her core is not particularly strong, and with her injury, I believe it may be best to let her recover instead.”

Harry calculated in his head. “So that gives us… seventeen.”

“Yes. We will need to recruit at least three more strong members before we are able to bring in Longbottom and Finnigan.”

Harry sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Three more. Well, I’ll have Luna be on the lookout for particularly strong students, _trustworthy_ students, and we’ll work on getting the other professors on board in the meantime. I don’t like that leech, and we need Neville and Seamus on board so Dean can finish Keiran’s portrait too. So we’ve got to work on that.”

He raked a hand through his hair, thinking hard. “Is there anything else, anyone?”

The others shook their heads.

“Well then, I think that’s all we have for today. You’re dismissed. We’ll keep you posted through your coins about the next meeting and if we learn anything important.”

The others bid them farewell and filtered out. Minerva came to Severus’ side before leaving and gave him a hug, stunning the man.

“You’ve made me so proud, Severus.”

Severus closed his eyes, unwilling to reveal how much her words had affected him, and forced his voice steady when he spoke. “Thank you.”

She patted his shoulder and hugged Harry as well. “Well done, child. You become more the leader we knew you would be every day.”

Harry grimaced and nodded in reply. “T-thanks. I’d rather not, but there’s little choice.”

“Those who question their worth as a leader make the best ones, I think. They are not above accepting assistance at least.”

“True.” 

Minerva squeezed their shoulders and nodded to Lupin. “I think you and I must report to Albus together. He will expect that, since he already knows you were at the battle with us.”

“Agreed.” Lupin hugged Harry and shook Severus’ hand. “I’ll be returning to Germany when we’re finished here, but well done, both of you. And don’t blame yourself, Harry.”

Harry shivered and gave the werewolf a nod. “I’ll try. Don’t forget to buy yourself some decent robes, Remus.”

The werewolf chuckled and ruffled his hair. “Second thing on the agenda after I have a good stiff drink.”

“I would not say no to one myself,” said Minerva. “Perhaps we might have one together before you return to the commune?”

“I’ll happily drink to that. Your Talisker is the best.” Remus waved and moved to the floo. “We’ll see you later, boys. Harry, my floo is always open. You too, Severus.”

Harry gave him a wan smile. “Thanks.”

“Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade,” Remus called, and stepped into the bright green flames. 

Harry held his posture straight and unyielding until the last Dawn member left, then he slumped into Severus with a whimper. “Verus, oh Merlin. It’s so hard.”

Severus stroked Harry’s hair and cuddled him close. “I know, beloved. Forgive me. We must ask so much of you so soon, but if it comforts you at all, know you did well.”

“Harry,” Seth called, “it’s all right, mate. You did fine.”

Severus flicked his hand and levitated both boys over. “Are you well, Seth? Did you know either of the students who died in the attack today?”

Seth shook his head. “I don’t think Harry met them until after I was painted.”

Harry leaned back from Severus’ chest and wiped his eyes. “You didn’t. I didn’t. Um… confusing myself again. We didn’t meet them until I started the DA. Smith was always a giant arse, but Ella… she was so sweet and shy. Much too gentle to have died like this.” More tears slipped down, and Severus brushed them away.

“She died a hero. We will make sure the world knows it.”

Harry gave Severus a weak smile. “Yes. But I’d rather her not have died at all. Or Smith, for that matter.”

“True, but we cannot bring them back. Not even as a mage.”

“Unfortunately,” said Harry with a sigh. 

“Harry, don’t blame yourself. It’s not your fa—”

Harry gave a muffled cry and dropped to his knees, clutching his head. Without thought, Severus spelled Harry’s eyes wet and open and dived into his mind. He held Harry tight as he shadowed himself and watched the man’s vision through Harry’s eyes, attempting to save his lover without drawing Riddle’s attention.

> _“Sssitting ducks,”_ the Dark Lord hissed, pacing in front of the kneeling Rabastan Lestrange. _“That is what you promised me, Rabastan. Sssitting ducks. And now I am less fifteen followers, and I see no ducks here, sssitting or otherwise!_ Crucio _!”_
> 
> _By the time Riddle released the spell, Rabastan was spitting blood. “B-but, my lord, I have information on the t-traitor. He was there, fighting with_ Potter _!”_
> 
> _“You have told me nothing new then._ Crucio _!”_
> 
> _This time, Riddle held the curse longer. Lestrange could barely choke out a plea for mercy. “But his face—somehow he was younger. And his scars—they have all disappeared. Someone has healed him!”_
> 
> _Riddle scowled. “You will waste no more of my time. The fact that Severus wears glamours for the sake of his vanity is of no use to me._ Crucio _!_ Crucio _!”_
> 
> _Shite. Severus had to get Harry out of here. Carefully, he tiptoed the last three steps to his partner and grabbed him away with a great_ whooshing _sound. In an instant, Severus opened his eyes in the real world again._

Severus removed the spells on his partner, Summoned an anti- _Cruciatus_ Draught and a headache reliever, and cradled his shaking, retching lover in his arms. 

“Drink.” 

He pressed the headache reliever to Harry’s lips, and sighed when it went down without trouble. The _Cruciatus_ cure went down next. Then, once Harry had recovered enough to tolerate the trip, Severus apparated his family home and carried Harry into the bedroom, floating a worried Seth and Keiran behind him.

“Perhaps we should simply rest today and set the Bàn Leon apparition point tomorrow,” he said, his voice full of concern.

Harry grimaced. “Might be a good idea. Judging by how angry he is, I reckon this might not be the only vision of the day.”

Keiran shuddered and pressed his hands against his photo, clearly wanting to comfort Harry.

Harry hesitated. “I don’t dare hold you right now, Keiran. If I go into another vision, I could hurt you by accident.”

Severus took the photo and laid him against Harry’s hand. “I will hold him and remove him if you go into another vision.”

“Thanks, Verus.” Harry turned his palm up and traced the photo boy’s hair. 

Seth knocked his portrait down—a skill he had learned as of late—forcing the levitation spell to drop him at Harry’s opposite side. “I’m here for you too, brother.”

Harry pressed his hand against Seth’s and nuzzled Severus’ face. “Thank you. All of you.” He traced a fingertip down the hair of the newspaper photo of the twenty-three-year-old Severus, who was watching from the nightstand with worry and love in his eyes. Harry’s own photo observed over photo-Severus’ shoulder, his expression grim. “I’m not sure what I would do without my boys.”

Severus chuckled softly and kissed Harry with gentle love and affection. “I am _not_ a boy.”

“Twenty-two isn’t so far off, you know.”

“Brat.”

Harry chuckled weakly and turned his head into Severus’ shoulder. “Just… hold me, Verus?”

“Of course.” Severus wrapped one arm around Harry and held him tight, hoping their love would be enough to ward away any further visions of pain. 

* * *

It wasn’t. Before the end of the night, Harry learned Rabastan had been tortured to death, along with a few nameless outliers. The mostly-innocent, too-young outliers hurt him more.

Around seven that evening, Remus sent Harry and Severus a Patronus. _“Boys, I’m back in Germany.”_

Severus scowled. “Why does everyone insist on calling me a boy lately?”

Harry gave a breathy, weak laugh and started the Patronus again. 

_“Just wanted to get you a heads up about the meeting with Dumblefuck.”_

Seth and Keiran snickered at the name, but didn’t interrupt.

_“We were able to convince the bastard that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had come to the platform in part because Harry suspected Riddle might attack his friends, and in part because they wanted to say goodbye. He is aware Severus was in the battle, but not sure of where and unaware of your changed relationship or Severus’ altered appearance—at least, as far as we can tell._

_“He is also surprised at Harry’s level of duelling skill and his willingness to kill where necessary. I think it made him nervous. Harry’s not helpless any longer and the prick knows it, but thanks be to the gods, he doesn’t have an inkling of how powerful Harry really is. Good job keeping a lid on your powers, cub._

_“I also checked in with Ginny and Aurora before I left Britain. They’re both recovering apace and their prognosis is good. Filius said to tell both of you that you fought with a heart of war and he’s damned proud of you—verbatim! Never heard the man curse before, not even a mild swear. I think you both made an impression. Well done._

_“Herr Fuchs will be here in a moment to catch up on that meeting I missed, so I’ve got to go, but I hope this sets your minds at ease. At least a bit. Goodnight, Harry, Severus, and you too, boys.”_

The silvery wolf licked everyone’s faces—even a disgruntled Severus—and vanished.

Severus huffed. “ _Must_ he be so familiar?”

Harry chuckled and opened his arms to his love. “I think he just wants to be your friend.”

Severus grumbled about bloody insane werewolves addling their brains on Talisker, kicked off his boots, and crawled into bed beside Harry.

“Do you believe the visions have ended for the night, Harry?”

With a grimace, Harry nodded and turned his head into Severus’ chest. “Wanna sleep.”

“Mm, do that, beloved.” Severus wrapped his arms around his soul bond and watched over him until his breathing evened out. “Goodnight, my boys,” he whispered, and followed his mate into dreams.


	4. The Painter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More information about Seth comes to light. 
> 
> So, since it's my birthday and I'm spending it quarantined and sick, I figured I might as well use the downtime to give y'all a present, too.
> 
> Part 4 of the Great Birthdate Update! 🤣

#  **Chapter 3**

##  _The Painter_

Harry woke the next morning as early as usual and rubbed his eyes. Merlin, he felt like a lorry had run him over, but he couldn’t put his work off because he felt a bit poorly. With a sigh, he silently summoned a healing potion from Severus’ stores and downed it. Thank Merlin for his partner’s brilliance with a cauldron. In half a moment, Harry felt better and climbed out of bed.

“Don't strain yourself, love,” Severus murmured, still half-asleep.

“All right.” 

Harry kissed Severus’ forehead and went to check on their boys, who Severus had set up on the wall beside their bed. Seth was still fast asleep, but as usual, Keiran gave him a teary-eyed look the moment he approached. 

“Merlin, my poor boy. I suppose all those visions and the battle yesterday only made the dreams worse?”

Keiran nodded and pressed his face against Harry’s thumb. Harry sighed and stroked his hair. 

“I’m sorry, love. I have no idea why you’re dreaming of it so much, but I’ll take care of you. Want to kip here for a bit?”

Keiran gave him a tired smile and a nod, and Harry padded down to the kitchen with the photo pressed close to his heart. 

“Morning, Master Harry, Master Keiran,” said Bindy, and popped a cup of hot coffee in front of Harry, made to his exact liking.

“You’re a saint, Bindy,” Harry muttered, and sipped at the sweetened brew. 

Bindy bowed, blushing at the praise, and returned to making breakfast. “Is Master Keiran not sleeping again?”

“No. It’s that godsawful dream, poor kid. I have no idea how to stop it.”

Bindy gave Harry a searching look. “House elves be saying when a dream happens over and over, it’s being trying to tell you something.”

Harry cocked his head and looked at the boy sleeping in his photo. “Like what? I’m pretty sure we know everything that happened that day, don’t we?”

Bindy shrugged. “I is just being a house elf, Master Harry. I is not knowing.”

“Hmm.” He leaned back in his seat and watched the sun rising over the sea. “I wonder if Ron and Hermione are awake yet.”

“You’s could always ask them.”

“That would wake them up if they’re not. Unless….” 

He silenced the air around Keiran and whistled. Hedwig came zooming into the kitchen, Odin and Demeter hot on her trail. 

“Hello, my lovelies.” He petted each bird in turn and motioned to his own familiar. “Hedwig, I’d like you to take a note to Ron and Hermione. Don’t wake them up if they’re sleeping. Just let them know I’m about if they want some company.”

The bird puffed up her feathers in pride. 

“Yes, yes, you’re my girl.” 

Odin gave a disdainful hoot and side-eyed Hedwig.

Harry laughed and petted his head. “Jealous, are we? Well, you can go together with Hedwig and Demeter will just have to keep me company until they reply.”

Demeter hooted happily, ever the peacemaker, and Odin settled down with a _whoo_ of acceptance. 

“That’s better.” Harry Summoned a bit of parchment and writing materials and jotted a short note. “There you are, girl. If they have a reply, wait for it. See you in a bit, and remember not to wake them. You too, Odin.”

The birds bobbed their heads and zoomed away.

“Well, that’s that.” Harry sighed and sipped at his coffee. “Merlin, we have so much to do. We’ve yet to set up the apparition point, Severus and I still have to meet that painter this afternoon, plus we’ve got to visit Aurora and Ginny in hospital, and where on earth do we even start to look for the horcruxes? Ugh.”

He banged his head on the table, and Bindy clucked in sympathy. 

“It mights be helping if you talked it out, Master Harry.” She set a plate of scones heaped with butter and raspberry jam in front of him. “And put something besides grumbles in your belly.”

Harry chuckled and gave her an affectionate grin. “Thank you, Bindy. These look wonderful.” He nibbled on one of the scones and pondered the horcrux situation. “Well, we know nothing of Dumbledore’s horcruxes. No idea what he might have used. And for Riddle, we only know of Hufflepuff’s cup and Slytherin’s locket. Obviously Riddle likes to use the founders’ heirlooms as his trophies, but we don’t know of anything from Ravenclaw or Gryffindor that would’ve suited. Or if Hufflepuff’s cup is even actually a horcrux. For all we know, Dumblefuck may have been leading us after a red herring.”

“A red herring?”

“A false clue that distracts and leads nowhere.” Harry rubbed over his face and sighed. “It’s no use burning my brain out before we’ve even gotten started. I need Hermione and Severus to think properly before nine.”

As if in answer to Harry’s complaint, Hedwig zoomed into the kitchen with a scrap of parchment clutched in her talons and Odin hot on her trail. Demeter scooted over to make room for her companions.

“Ah, thank you, girl. ‘Fraid I don’t have any meat yet, but—”

“There you are, Master.” Bindy zoomed a plate of bangers and rashers to settle beside Harry’s scones. 

“Sure you’re not part-Seer, Bindy?” He grinned and passed the sausage out between the birds. “Thank you.” He nibbled on the end of a piece of bacon while he read Hermione’s reply.

> _Up already, Harry? Was Keiran having nightmares again? Poor little man. I’ve no idea what that’s all about. I didn’t know photos_ could _dream, but then, Keiran is more than a photo, isn’t he?_
> 
> _Anyway, yes, Ron and I were awake. We aren’t quite settled in yet with Lundy, so we’ll come to yours for breakfast, if that’s all right with your family?_
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Hermione_

“Bindy,” said Harry, “would you mind feeding Ron, Hermione, and Lundy today too?”

She tittered. “I’s been thinking Master’s friends might be coming over. I has plenty.”

Harry shot her a grateful smile. “You really are a saint. Thanks, Bindy.”

“You is welcome, Master Harry.”

Since he knew he needn’t worry about waking his friends, Harry sent his Patronus this time. “ _Sure, come on over. Lundy is welcome too if he wants some of Bindy’s famous omelettes and cider tea. See you in a bit_.”

As the stag cantered away, warm arms wrapped around Harry’s neck and a gentle kiss landed on the top of his ear.

“I assume we are having guests this morning?”

Harry turned to greet his partner with a kiss. “Ron and Hermione want to have breakfast here. Lundy’s still working with Linna and the Dawn elves to get their kitchen remodelled, so I invited them over. That all right with you, love?”

“Of course. Seth?”

The portrait pushed his painting over to land beside Harry and the owls, no messes incurred. “Fine with me. Keiran won’t mind either.” He frowned at the photo tucked in Harry’s breast pocket. “He didn’t sleep again?”

Harry shook his head sadly. “I don’t know how to help him. Seth, do you think you could try to get him to open up a bit about what happened that day? Bindy suggested the dreams might be trying to tell him something—maybe she’s right. I don’t know. Either way, it might help him to talk about it.”

Seth winced. “I can try. He’s pretty… quiet about that day. Doesn’t like to talk of it or hear of it, but I’ll try. He might be more willing to talk to me.”

“That is our hope,” Severus said with a sigh. “Merlin, it is too early.”

Bindy set a cup of coffee and some scones before Severus too. “There you are, Master Severus.”

“Ah, lovely. What did we ever do before you came, Bindy?”

She tittered. “I don’t know, Master Severus. I was not being here.”

Severus chuckled and set into his coffee with a relish.

* * *

Severus ate his breakfast quietly and listened to Harry, his friends, and his sons hash out possible locations for the horcruxes. The chatter of the elves at their own table a short distance away—built to fit their smaller size—reminded him of the halls at Hogwarts and made him nostalgic for days gone by. Better days, before he had known what a monster his employer was. Merlin, he missed Minerva’s witty banter and Poppy’s stern, but kind demeanour. He missed Filius’ squeaky repartee and babbling on about some obscure charm he had found in one of his many ancient tomes. He missed the castle itself, and even the children.

But Bàn Leon had begun to feel more like home these days, and having Harry and his boys nearby more than made up for what he had left behind. He had a family now, and in the end, that meant more to him than what little sense of belonging he had managed to eke out as a hostile figure at Hogwarts. The love and freedom he had found in this barely-populated town had given him more joy than he could have imagined possible.

No, all told, Severus was happy here.

Harry looked up from his plate and gave Severus a soft smile, as if he had understood his line of thinking. Perhaps he had. The man _was_ a Seer, and his visions had begun coming in with greater frequency—and variety—as of late. Then again, maybe Harry just loved him and wanted to show it.

Severus gave his soul bond a quick kiss on the cheek. “I love you.”

Harry grinned and kissed him back. “I love you too, pet. What’s that for, though?”

“Mm, I was just thinking that I’m happy here, even though there are some aspects of my life at Hogwarts that I miss.” Severus laid his hand upon Harry’s thigh, not in a way meant to arouse, but a loving touch between partners. “I have been listening to your discussion on the horcruxes, however; and while your ideas are all sound, I think we are working on too little information at the moment. We must do more research before we can find the others.”

“And I’ll need to work on my mage sight more,” said Harry with a sigh. “I could swear I’ve seen something with a black aura lately, but for the life of me, I can’t remember what it was or where I saw it.” He shook his head. “I suppose it’ll come back to me in time.”

“Did your latest text reveal anything about the colour for soul magic?”

“Not a bit. It’s so rare, I reckon most texts we can find at Flourish and Blotts and the like aren’t going to have much information on it. Even the Black Library doesn’t seem to have much on either subject.” Harry frowned and rubbed his chin. “Reckon we need to hit up Knockturn Alley instead, love?”

Severus grimaced. “We are asking for trouble if we search there. Perhaps if I still had the ability to use my true appearance and name, we might be able to intimidate someone into giving us proper information, but when we must use false identities, I lack the influence and presence to get us what we need. And there is no way I will allow you to show your true face there either. We would be overrun in half an instant.”

Ron leaned back and rubbed his chin. “I wonder. Severus, what if we used Dumbledore to get them?”

“ _Dumbledore_! Have you lost the plot?”

Ron snorted. “A long time ago! But hear me out. I’ll have to do the asking—Captain Knobhead can’t know that Harry and Severus are friendly, so Severus can’t do it. Harry’s too high-profile to risk appearing at Hogwarts, too, and Hermione’s a Muggleborn, so all of you are out. But I’m still pureblood, even if my family is on the ‘blood-traitor’ side, and I’m supposed to be helping Harry with the horcruxes anyway. So he’ll buy it coming from me.”

Severus glared. “And exactly what, pray tell, are you going to ask him?”

“For a book on the properties of soul magic—anything he can find, the rarer the better. I’ll make it sound like we have to have it to have the first clue how to identify a horcrux. Then I’ll say something about how Hermione was looking into magic colours and a spell to force them to show up, and that we were thinking about using that to test whether something is a horcrux or not since we don’t know any dark magic identifying spells that work on horcruxes, especially since they might attack us if we try it. Then Dumbledore can pick it up for us. No one would question him, though they should, the arsehole.”

“Please don’t curse in front of the boys, Ron, even if I agree with the sentiment.” 

“Ah, right. Sorry, Severus. Anyway, what do you think? Will it work?”

Severus frowned, considering. “Perhaps, but how will we receive said books? We are on the run, and Dumbledore is warded out of the isle.”

Ron hesitated. “Hmm. Maybe… if we told him to just bring them to the next Order meeting?”

“Good idea,” Harry said with a nod, then frowned. “How are we going to explain my absence when you’re there?”

“You might just have to attend another meeting or two, mate. I think we can manage that without too much risk, if you can keep your temper in check.”

Harry sighed. “I can’t see any way around it if we go this route. What do you think, Verus?”

Severus rubbed a fingertip over his lips, using the familiar action to ground himself against panic—the idea of putting Harry at risk left him shaking. “I… I will not say I like this plan, but it _is_ sound. And it may yield results we could not achieve through other means. So long as we are careful, then I will aid you however I can.”

“Thank you, love.” Harry kissed Severus’ cheek and stood. “Well, honestly, I think that’s probably all we’re going to get settled on this today, and we still have too damn much to do. Are we starting lessons today, too, Verus?”

Severus shook his head. “We are simply too snowed under at the moment, but tomorrow, yes, you will begin classes again.”

“Understood.” Harry stretched his back and worked out the kinks. “Ah, that’s better. Now, is everyone finished?”

Severus took one last sip of his coffee. “I am now.”

Ron shovelled in the rest of his omelette. “So’m I!”

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron and stood. “Good to see some things never change.”

Severus laughed and led his family and friends out of the kitchen. “Come. We should check in with Tonks before we run by the hospital and meet with the painter.”

Harry grimaced. “I hope Ginny’s coping.”

Hermione gave him a sad smile. “I’m trying not to think about her myself, but… well, it’s hard. Still, we’re Gryffindors, Harry. We’ll rally.”

Harry linked his arm through hers. “You’d better,” he said, voice rough. “I need you both.”

“Oi!” Ron nudged his way under Harry’s other arm. “What’m I then, chopped liver?”

Severus plucked him away from his partner and claimed the redhead’s former position for himself. “You, Mister Weasley, rank as flobberworm snot at the moment.”

It was a mark of how far their relationship had come that Ron only laughed at his snark.

* * *

Severus was quite glad they had decided to check in Tonks, who now lived in a quaint home on the south side of Bàn Leon, before going to the hospital. They found the woman half-drowned in the toilet and suffering a vicious bout of morning sickness. After a quick diagnostic to make sure she hadn’t injured herself or the baby, Severus hauled her out of the loo, cleaned the water and mess off of the poor woman, set her at her new kitchen table, and fed her a round of potions. 

“There you are, Tonks,” Severus said when she had finished and a bit of colour came back to her complexion. “Rest there and Harry will heal you.”

She flopped over onto the table with a groan. “Thanks,” came her muffled voice.

While Harry sent gentle waves of healing into her and the baby, Severus looked around the kitchen. It suited them, he supposed, with its sunny curtains, gingham tablecloth, and bright flowers stashed all over the place. They were a brighter couple than Harry and himself, to be sure. 

“I’m finished, Verus,” said Harry, and brought Severus out of his musing. 

Severus nodded and checked her forehead, his touch gentle. “Ah, you seem much better now. How are you feeling?”

“Still a bit queasy,” she said with a weak smile, “but much better than before.”

“In that case, once your stomach settles a bit, try a few of these.” Severus set a plate of Bindy’s ginger biscuits before her. “These are quite good for nausea, and they have many healthy nutrients for the little one besides. If you enjoy them, I’ll ask Bindy to send some to you on a regular basis.”

Tonks gave him a wan smile and nibbled at one of the biscuits. Her eyes went wide, and she took a larger bite. “Merlin, those are fantastic.”

“Bindy is worth her weight in gold in the kitchen,” said Harry with a chuckle. “She cooks circles around us all.”

“I’ll say.” Tonks took another bite and sighed. “Oh, those do seem to help. Thank you.”

“Not at all.” Severus set a basket of potions on the table. “There are several doses of anti-Nausea Draughts formulated especially for pregnant mothers in here, as well as your weekly schedule of Nutrient Potions and a few pregnancy-safe household remedies. That should do to keep you well for a while, but you will send us a Patronus if you become so ill again? We are not so far away, so please do not hesitate to ask for help if you are in need.”

Tonks gave him a friendly smile. “Yeah, sure will. It wasn’t as bad as it looked, really. Just tripped on my face on the way to the toilet. Thank Merlin for cushioning charms or this poor little man would come out with bumps all over his wee bum.”

Harry grinned. “It’s a boy?”

She nodded, a conspiratorial twinkle in her eye. “Thought I’d told you already.”

“You didn’t, you wanker,” said Ron with a laugh. “Seriously though, congrats! Any idea what you’re going to call him?”

The joy faded from her eyes and grief replaced it. “Edward Remus, Teddy for a nickname. After….”

“Your dad,” said Hermione, her eyes tearing. “Oh, Tonks. I’m sure he’d be thrilled.”

“Dead chuffed,” said Harry in a rough voice. “We’ll make damn sure this world is safe for him, Tonks, I promise.”

“You have my vow, too,” Severus agreed.

She sniffled and gave them all a warm smile. “I believe you. Thanks. And not just for the biscuits.”

“You’re welcome,” Severus said, and meant it.

* * *

Ginny and Aurora were recovering apace, and both women greeted their Dawn friends with joy. Aurora, in particular, was glad not to be left alone. After a short visit, Harry and Severus left Ron and Hermione with her until Flitwick arrived, who had planned to visit during his lunch hour. Ginny had a full house already anyway.

With their visiting duties behind them, Severus assumed Xavier’s guise, and Harry took him to meet Master Terrence Viridian, the artist who had supposedly painted Seth’s portrait. Arthur had found him through his work, having recognised the man’s signature from a painting involved in a previous case. The artist had offered to meet them in his Canterbury home, and so Harry led Severus to the house—manor, rather—with grim determination to find some answers.

Between the giant pillars flanking the entrance to the manor, Romanesque architecture, and impeccable grounds, Harry gathered their host was most likely a snobbish pureblood with too much money and too little sense. He braced himself for a thoroughly unpleasant meeting and rapped on the door, ignoring the giant Medusa knocker.

A nervous house elf dressed in a neat tea towel greeted them. “H-hello, Masters. Welcome to Lord Viridian’s estate. What can Tuva be doings for you today?”

“Good day, Tuva,” said ‘Xavier’ with a smile. He dropped to one knee to greet her. “We have an appointment to meet with Mister Viridian. I am Xavier Prince, and this is Harry Potter.”

Her eyes grew to the size of plates. “You is Master Harry Potter? I is hearing much about you from my master. He says you is a great hero.”

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. “Er… well, I’m not so sure about that, but I’m glad to hear your master likes me. Would you lead us to Mister Viridian, please?”

She gasped. “Oh. I… y-yes, Lord Potter. Ah, he is being this way.”

Severus bowed his head. “Thank you, Tuva.”

“Oh! I… th-there is not a need to thank me, Lord Prince. I is just doing my job.”

“And you’re doing quite well, but we believe all beings should be treated with proper respect. Including your race, Madam Tuva.”

Huge tears filled the little elf’s eyes. “You is being good men. Thank you. I… if you is ready, I’s be taking you to Lord Viridian now.”

“Thank you, Tuva,” said Harry with a smile. “Lead the way.”

The little elf wiped her eyes and guided them through the house. Harry whispered to Severus, “I don’t think she’s heard please or thank you much, do you?”

“No, unfortunately. It’s a shame, but such is the case in most pureblood homes.”

“Well, we’ll just have to change that someday, then.”

“Yes, so we shall.” 

Harry led Severus in silence until they met the lord of the manor, a middle-aged man with greying strawberry-blonde hair in a halo about his ears, crinkled brown eyes, and a smile too wide for his face. He stood from his place on a plush sofa, hiked his trousers up his ponderous hips, and lumbered to his guests, greeting them with a jovial—if short—bow. 

“Ah, Lord Potter, Lord Prince, how wonderful. You’re right on time.” 

“Harry, if you please,” said the man. “And Xavier prefers to go by his first name as well. We don’t stand much on formality where it’s not necessary.”

Severus inclined his head in acknowledgement. “Lord Viridian.”

“Ah, do call me Terrence.” The man motioned to the sofa he had just vacated and settled into an armchair beside it, which creaked ominously. “Do make yourself comfortable. Would you like tea or biscuits? I’ve plenty to spare.”

“No thank you, Terrence,” said Harry. “We’re here on business, as you must have gathered by the letter we sent you two weeks ago, though I’m sorry we weren’t able to meet you yesterday. I’d like to inquire about the painting you made of me.”

Terrence nodded, his smile still bright. “One of my best, if I don’t say so myself. What would you like to know?”

“First of all,” said Severus, his gaze sharpening, “who in Merlin’s name sanctioned it?”

Terrence’s smile slipped. “Er… well, Harry did, actually.” He frowned at Harry’s dark look. “Didn’t you?”

“No. I hate publicity. I would never sanction a portrait of myself for non-family.”

“Oh.” Terrence’s colour drained. “Oh Merlin. Forgive me, Harry. I didn’t know.”

“I had the feeling there was some strange manipulation at work, and neither I nor my advisor came to this meeting with the belief that you were at fault. Arthur Weasley spoke highly of you and thought that there must have been some mistake, as he had found you to be honest and forthright on former cases. So we’d just like to sort this out now, if you don’t mind. On friendly terms, no aurors—just a chat to find out where the problem is.”

Terrence breathed a heavy sigh and mopped at his forehead. “Merlin, thank you. I’d be happy to help you sort out the misunderstanding however I can.”

“Thank you, Terrence,” said Severus. “To start with, what gave you the impression that Harry sanctioned the painting?”

“W-well, since you, Harry, were a minor at the time, I had to have permission from your guardians and a letter of consent from you as well. If you’ll just give me a moment, I should still have the paperwork in my files. Tuva!” Terrence clapped his hands, and the nervous little elf popped into being before him, ears folding back in her obvious alarm.

“Y-yes, Lord Viridian?”

“I need the paperwork for the Harry Potter commission, filed under the works from 1994. Chop, chop.” 

The elf bowed. “Y-yes, Master.” She popped away and returned a moment later, papers in hand. “Here you are, Master.”

Terrence waved her away. “Give them to Lord Potter, not me, you ignor—”

“Stop,” Harry said, his eyes cold. “Tuva is a living being and deserves to be treated with kindness and respect. I will not tolerate such foul treatment in my presence.”

Terrence gaped. “She’s just a house elf.”

“And house elves are powerful beings with magic we don’t understand, minds of their own, and feelings.” Harry gave the stunned house elf an encouraging smile and dropped to one knee. “Come here, Madam Tuva. May I see those papers, please?”

Tears wobbling on her lashes, she brought the papers to Harry and hugged his knees. “T-thank you, Lord Potter.”

He patted her head and took the papers from her trembling hands. “Please, call me Harry. And thank you.”

Terrence spoke in an unsteady voice. “Er… yes, thank you, Tuva. You may go about your day now.”

“Oh!” She bowed and squeaked out, “You are most welcome, Master Viridian.” 

The elf popped away, and Harry gave the man a sharp look over the paperwork. “I’ll not be happy if I hear you punished her or forced her to punish herself because I stood up for her rights.”

Terrence flushed and bowed his head. “Understood, but would you explain where this… attitude concerning house elves came from?”

“To those of us who did not grow up seeing them as worthless slaves,” said Severus, “the treatment they receive at the hands of purebloods is appalling. We do not treat animals with such cruelty, or at least it is not seen as acceptable behaviour, so why should we treat sentient beings as less than a kneazle or a crup?” He shook his head. “To Muggle-raised half-bloods like us, the attitude that house elves are subhuman is quite as incomprehensible as our kindness to their race is to you.”

Terrence’s flush deepened, and a troubled expression filled his eyes. “Perhaps you make a good point. I will consider your views.”

“Thank you,” said Harry with the first genuine smile he had offered the man. “Trust me. House elves _are_ powerful beings, and far more loyal to a human who treats them well than one who abuses them and treats them as worthless slaves.”

“Yes, I… I imagine anyone would be, at that.”

“Indeed.” Severus leaned over to view the papers and placed a pair of faux reading glasses on his nose. “Can you make heads or tails of the paperwork, Harry?”

“Ah, I hadn’t read it yet. Let me see.” Harry frowned as he scanned the first page, a letter in his own hand giving Terrence permission to paint his portrait from a second-year photo and sell it to ‘the buyer.’

“Which buyer does this letter refer to?”

Terrence winced. “You didn’t write it, then?”

“Not at all, though someone who knew my handwriting well did.”

“I should say so. Headmaster Dumbledore commissioned it.”

Harry barely suppressed a scowl and instead forced an expression of shock onto his face. “ _Dumbledore_ did? Is he this supposed buyer then?”

“Uh, no. That was Madam Gabblebrook from the Prophet.”

“Indeed.” Severus rubbed his chin and fixed Terrence with a sharp look. “Were you aware that it is against the Hogwarts rules to paint a student’s portrait, even _with_ permission? Of course, parents may commission a painting of their children during the holidays and using their own media or home as the setting, but this portrait was made from a photograph taken during Hogwarts session and at the school itself, which is against school policy.”

Terrence’s eyes widened. “No. I… Merlin, I had no idea. The standard law states that I need written permission from a child’s parents or guardians and, if the child is over twelve but under eighteen, a signed letter from the subject stating that the child gives their permission to paint their likeness. I assumed the same laws applied to Hogwarts students.”

“No,” said Harry with a frown. “How odd that Dumbledore would have commissioned this knowing it was against the rules.”

Terrence flinched. “I _am_ being honest, Harry. I… the paperwork has his signature.”

Harry nodded. “I believe you. The headmaster is more underhanded than he likes the public to know. Anything for ‘the greater good’ and all that rot. I’m just having trouble seeing how this fits into his grand plan.” He scanned through the rest of the paperwork and discovered a letter from Dumbledore giving permission for Harry’s portrait, a receipt of sale to Gabblebrook, and a commission form signed by Dumbledore and Gabblebrook. “You don’t have a letter from my guardians.”

Terrence frowned. “Ah, the letter from Albus isn’t in there?”

“Albus isn’t my guardian and never has been. At the time this was commissioned, my guardians were Petunia and Vernon Dursley.”

Terrence paled and slumped back into his chair. “Dear Merlin. So this painting was… what? I don’t understand why he would lie to me just to commission an illegal painting of you. The man has enough money to get on with, he’s already quite popular, and, until now, I believed you supported him wholeheartedly. This entire setup is… strange.”

“I agree,” said Severus with a shake of his head. “What possible motive could he have had?”

Harry shrugged. “No telling. I’m sure he thought it would serve the greater good some way or another.” He duplicated the paperwork, pocketed the copies, and laid the original copies on the table. “Well, Terrence, I think it’s obvious you didn’t make this with ill-intent in mind and you followed what you thought to be proper procedure. So I won’t press charges or anything. But I do have some questions about Seth himself.”

“Seth?”

“Oh, sorry. That’s what we’re calling the painting—he’s chosen Seth as a name so we don’t have two Harry Potters running about.”

“Oh, I see.” Terrence frowned bemusedly. “He seems to have quite a lot of agency for a portrait. Usually they’re not so….”

“Alive?” Harry nodded. “As it happens, that’s the main reason we wanted to talk to you. How on earth did you animate him? As I’m still living, it shouldn’t have worked… should it?”

“Ah, that was strange indeed.” Terrence shivered and hugged his waist, though his arms didn’t go all the way around. “I _didn’t_ animate him, actually. It… unnerved me. I had assumed the painting would stay still until after your death, Harry, but as soon as I finished the painting and applied the realism spells, he just… woke up. He was frightened, to be honest, and upset when I explained the situation. I’ve never seen the like of it.”

Terrence leaned on his knees and raked a hand through his hair. “I… I felt rather guilty for painting him, when all was said and done. He was afraid to go to a stranger, but what could I do? They had already paid for the portrait.”

“Merlin,” Severus said. “Harry….”

“I know. It’s amazing, and terrible too.” 

Terrence gave them a curious look. “Harry, I wonder, can you explain why… Seth came to life when, by all rights, he should not have moved as long as you live?”

Harry frowned. “If I do, you’ll have to take an oath of secrecy. In fact, I’d appreciate it if you also vow to keep this conversation and that we met at all between us.”

The painter nodded and gave him his vow. “Do you know, then?”

“Yes. It’s because my core is life magic. The minute Seth assumed my characteristics, my core, he… lived.” Harry closed his eyes and shivered. “The problem is that Seth is _really_ alive. Not just animated—a living being. He has a soul and magic of his own. He can move his canvas about without help from us, for example.”

“Dear gods,” Terrence breathed. “He’s a living human being? And I _trapped_ him in a portrait?”

Harry patted the man’s arm. “Easy. Yes, he’s trapped for the time being, but I’ve… um, invented some specialised spells to make his life more bearable until we can find a way to bring him, and my photo adoptive ‘son’—who is also alive, though we haven’t an explanation for Keiran—out into the real world.”

Terrence gaped. “That’s _possible_?”

Harry shook his head. “Not at the moment, but we’re trying to find a way.”

“Merlin, I hope you manage it. It’s one thing to make an animated portrait that’s simply a facsimile of a person—they’re only a collection of their personality, looks, and memories, after all—but to have a true living being trapped on canvas? No. That is not a fate I would wish on anyone.”

“No indeed,” said Harry with a grim nod. 

“Thank you for trying to help him.” Terrence shuddered. “I had no idea….”

“It’s all right.” Harry gave him a lopsided smile. “We’re going to fix him somehow, and anyway, I’m glad he’s here. He’s become a brother to me and he’s quite close with my photo son, too.”

“A… son that’s a photo?”

“I know it sounds mad, but Keiran… well, he’s had a rough existence, both before he became a photo and after. My partner and I took him in, and now we’re taking care of him. He has as much life as Seth, but we don’t know why. His… human is still alive too, and he doesn’t have a life core. We’re in the dark with him, but glad to have him home anyway, just as we are with Seth.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear that, as unbelievable as it is.”

Severus fixed him with a dark look. “I assure you, every word is the truth.”

“I didn’t mean to imply I don’t believe it—Merlin knows I haven’t a better explanation. I was simply remarking that the story is incredible. I didn’t know any of this could happen, and it’s fascinating.” Terrence shook his head. “But knowing this, I don’t think I’ll be painting any other portraits of you, Harry.”

“No, please don’t. I don’t want my likeness spread around, even if I didn’t have a life core.”

“Understood. Thank you for telling me all this. I will keep it quiet, though you should make a point to publish a statement that you do not wish to have your portrait taken by anyone, have not and will not give permission for any painting to be made of you, whether during your lifetime or after, and any and all artistic renderings of yourself from here on out are to be considered illegal. Ask that any completed portraits be turned in immediately or their buyers and painters will face criminal charges. Also imply that you have the ability to trace said paintings and their creators, as you did with Seth, and you would discourage anyone who might value money more than their honour.” 

“Sound advice,” said Severus with a nod. “We have connections at the Prophet and the Ministry, so we shall make sure that said letter is printed prominently and kept on file.”

Translated, Severus meant that Harry would indeed publish said letter, but would also create a custom spell that would prevent anyone painting a portrait of himself whether they wanted to or not. Harry was already working out the necessary charms in his head.

“Very good.” Terrence stood and straightened his robes. “I’ve enjoyed meeting with you, gentlemen, and I thank you for your understanding. I’ll take the lesson about my house elves to heart, too. I didn’t realise they were… well, equal. Purebloods are taught that they are property to be abused, but clearly, we’ve been taught wrong.”

“As long as you’re willing to learn, Terrence,” said Harry with a smile, “there’s hope to become a better man.”

Terrence nodded, smiling back. “I hope I am always willing to do so.”

Severus stood and shook the man’s hand. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Terrence. Harry and I must return to our work, but I thank you for the enlightening discussion and your advice.”

“Yes, I must thank you as well.”

“Please, remember to keep this quiet.” Harry stood and offered his hand as well. “There are far too many people who want me dead. It might put you in danger too—especially among certain circles of purebloods.”

Terrence gave him a grim nod. “Yes, indeed. You have my vow, Harry, and if you ever need anything else from me, my door is open.”

“Thank you. We’ll be on our way now.”

“Good luck with Seth and Keiran. I do hope you can help them one day. Will you let me know if you’re able to free them? I… it troubles me that I harmed him so, even if it wasn’t intentional.”

Harry bowed his head. “Yes, of course.” 

“Thank you, and good day, gentlemen.”

“The same to you.”

Severus led Harry out of the house and didn’t speak again until they were safely ensconced in Bàn Leon. “Do you think he will keep his word?”

Harry nodded. “He was a decent sort, once he got it through his head that house elves aren’t to be mistreated. I think it’ll be okay.”

Severus sighed. “Well, let’s go tell Seth what we learned.”

“Yeah.” With a worried frown, Harry followed his partner into the house.


	5. Working in Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new refugee joins the Dawn, and Severus learns a surprising secret about his core.
> 
> AN: this chapter made me miss studying music so much. *sniffle*

#  **Chapter 4**

##  _Working in Shadow_

Draco’s first message to Harry and Severus came Monday night. The man spent several minutes unloading about his guilt and grief, then another half hour detailing all the new rules Dumbledore had put in place making life hell for the students, and Slytherins in particular. While Severus sent a gentle reply, Harry contacted Linna and set the Bàn Leon boarding school as the next priority building on his list for remodelling. With any luck, they would soon have a deluge of unhappy Hogwarts students on their hands. 

Dumbledore would do his nut.

The second message came Wednesday evening, during a lesson, and was much more alarming. 

Harry sat beside Severus at his new piano, listening to his description of intervals and how they affected a chant. Keiran and Seth sat atop the piano and watched, Keiran singing along silently and Seth with Harry. Ron and Hermione listened from the sofa, though neither had the voice to participate. 

“There are two basic types of intervals in chanting and music in general,” Severus explained. “Consonant….” He pressed down middle C and the G above it. “That is a perfect fifth, by the way. It is one of the most prevalent intervals in music, and often is the major component of the penultimate chord of a song. Perhaps the second most important chord, besides the root.”

Harry nodded, fascinated. He didn’t understand everything Severus had said, but music was fascinating, and Severus was so knowledgeable on the subject. Harry loved listening to him.

Severus gave him a knowing smile. “We will cover chords later. They are, essentially, a combination of at least two harmonic intervals. For now, we will focus on one at a time.”

“Thank you for that.”

Severus chuckled. “Indeed. As I was saying, a perfect fifth is a consonant interval. And this is what is known as dissonant.” 

He pressed middle C and the black key above it. What was it again? C sharp? Whatever it was, pressed together, they sounded like a train wreck.

“Unpleasant, isn’t it? That is a minor second, and it is one of the most discordant intervals in music, perhaps only surpassed by the tritone.” He hit middle C and F sharp together, and Harry grimaced at the resulting sound.

“Merlin. You mean to tell me music actually _uses_ intervals that sound like that?”

Severus snorted. “The tritone is not as common in most styles of music, though metal tends to make heavy use of it.”

“Verus!”

The man laughed. “Sorry, sorry. The pun was unintentional.”

“ _Sure_ it was,” Seth said with a chuckle. Beside him, Keiran smirked and shook his head.

Severus shot the photo a scowl, though everyone knew he didn’t mean it. “Traitor.”

Keiran burst into silent laughter. Harry smiled and took the photo into his hands, rubbing Keiran’s shoulder. Merlin, he loved seeing him so happy. 

Severus kissed Harry’s temple. “Back to the lesson, beloved.” 

Harry looked up and gave him a nod. “Sorry, love. I just like seeing them laugh.”

Keiran kissed Harry’s thumb and gave him a bright smile.

“Yes, I love you too, Keiran.” Harry pressed a kiss to his thumb, passed it to the boy’s forehead, and put him on the piano beside Seth again. “Okay, Verus. You were saying?”

Severus gave his boys a smile before returning to the lesson. “The difference between consonant and dissonant intervals is in the type of resonance, or vibration, that they produce. Consonant intervals sound pleasing to the ear. They, for lack of a better word, _mesh_ well and produce a smooth resonance that most humans find soothing or attractive. Dissonant intervals, however, sound harsh and cold against our ears. Most humans find them to be highly difficult to listen to for any length of time.”

Severus sang a lovely, haunting melody. Harry sighed in pleasure and leaned towards the sound, still as entranced by Severus’ voice as he had always been. 

“Of course, it does not matter as much in solo chanting as we can only produce one note at a time. The notes are still discordant, however; so it is important to note their effects. The melody I sang now was technically dissonant. Had I placed any magic behind it, it would have aided me in producing magic to harm, to unweave, to break down. For example, ward breaking or offensive magic. Consonant intervals and melodies aid in the weaving of protective and healing magics.”

“So if I wanted to increase the power of my healing chants,” said Harry with a frown of concentration, I could sing a… perfect fifth to help?”

“Well, in part. That interval is merely one block in the structure of harmonic theory, but yes. It would most likely help.” Severus gave him a piercing look. “I wonder, Harry, what you could do with battle chants.”

Harry grinned. “I’m game to try it. Is there a song, or…?”

“No, but given your abilities, it is not so farfetched that we mightn’t compose one. For the moment, however, battle chanting works much the same as healing in that you must tap into your personal core to access it, only with a different motive in mind. I think, perhaps, that it will be more difficult for you, Harry. Healing comes naturally to you as it is part of your core. Battle chanting is not. You will need to know musical theory before you are able to use it, I think, whether we are able to compose our own battle chants or not.”

“All right. Then let’s get back to work. What intervals are dissonant?”

“The two I showed you before are the highest level of dissonance. The others are not quite as disharmonic, but you should still be able to hear the tension. First, there is—”

A silver swan soared through the window and landed at Harry’s feet. The fact that it went straight into its message without waiting to be acknowledged set Harry’s hair on end. Something had gone wrong—terribly wrong—to frighten Draco so badly.

_“Harry, need you at Hogwarts urgently. Tracey Davis discovered—forced mark. Hurry! Torturing her now!”_

“Oh shite!” Harry leapt out of his seat and summoned his medical gear. 

Severus had already summoned a box of potions. “Ron, Hermione, please stay here with the boys. We shall return as soon as she is stable.” They replied with a nod, and Severus called, “Jingo! Ferro!”

The household leader elf for the Safehouse popped in, blue eyes wide with worry at the sight of their healer elf beside her. “How can we’s be help—”

“No time,” Harry said. “Jingo, code Juno. Go, and hurry.” The elf would understand the message as a request to prepare a room for a teenaged female refugee.

Jingo bowed and popped away.

“Ferro,” said Severus, “go to the Shrieking Shack and be on standby for an emergency.”

Ferro bowed and popped away.

Harry cried, “Dobby!” His personal elf appeared and started his usual greeting, but once again, Harry cut him off. “No time, Dobby. Please go straight to Draco Malfoy. Tracey Davis should be with him. Pop her to the Shrieking Shack vestibule room this instant. Emergency protocol V. Go, now!”

Dobby vanished without a word.

“Let’s go.” Severus offered his hand, and Harry held on tight. 

An instant later, he stood in a white room with a hospital bed and shelves of emergency medical supplies, hidden from the rest of the shack with wizard space and wards. Harry dashed to the bedside just as Dobby appeared with a screaming Davis. Mats tangled the girl’s dark hair against her head and her glasses hung off of one ear. Harry banished her glasses to a nearby shelf and went straight into a healing chant. Severus joined in, and Ferro’s own brand of healing magic glowed white around her arm.

“I am sealing in the poison, Masters,” said Ferro in a grim voice, “but I is not able to hold it for long.”

“Thanks, Ferro.” Harry squeezed Severus’ shoulder. “Keep healing her. I’m going in.”

Severus nodded without breaking his chant. Harry grabbed Tracy’s glowing arm and pressed his hand to the mark. Thinking of love came easier with several weeks of experience of Severus’ love under his belt, and soon, Harry had battled the magic back from the girl, stabilising her. Another wave of healing, aided with gentle touches from his mate and telepathic whispers of love, broke Voldemort’s hold over the girl and forced his attack away. 

He came to panting and shaking on his knees beside Davis. Gods, even after weeks of training his core, removing the mark—particularly from a victim in the throes of an attack—still drained him far too much. Severus guided Harry into a chair and carried on healing the girl. After a moment to catch his breath and a round of magic replenishers and Pepper Up, Harry joined in again, and between the humans and house elf healers, they had her conscious again before long.

“Wha… where am I?”

Severus laid a hand on her shoulder and spoke in a disguised voice. “Miss Davis, are you in any pain?”

The young woman looked up. “I can’t—who’s there?”

Harry spelled her glasses onto her face. “Sorry about that. We had to take them off during the attack to keep you from hurting yourself.”

Davis rubbed her eyes and blinked. “Potter? I… is it really true?” To Harry’s surprise, tears sprang to her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. “Are you really—”

“Ssh.” Severus placed a finger against his lips. “Not another word. There are likely tracking charms on you, child. Let us examine you before you speak further.”

“ _Tracking_ _charms_?” Davis shuddered. “Oh, dear Merlin! Yes, get them off! Hurry! They can find me if—”

“It’s not Riddle placing the charms,” said Harry, his expression grim.

She paled. “You mean…?”

“Not another word.” Harry turned on his mage sight and gasped at the red, black, and green lights attached to the pulsing golden orb at the centre of her chest. “Shite. It’s worse than we thought, Xavier. We need our grounders. A _lot_ of them.”

Severus’ eyes blazed. “How many?”

Harry looked into Severus’ eyes. _[Ron and Hermione, to start. The boys will be okay for a few minutes. Tell ‘Mione to bring a dawn pendant from the spares I finished last week. Besides those two, I think we’ll need Luna, Bill, and Minerva, if we can get her safely. Maybe three more besides, but we definitely need their help for this. And, wow, I can’t believe we didn’t think of this before now, Verus! My intuition is telling me that Tinny will be able to help.]_

Severus nodded, ignoring Davis’ bemused look. _[The house elves. Sweet Merlin, we_ should _have thought of them sooner. Perhaps, with their help, we will have enough grounders to free Longbottom. In the meantime, I will contact Kingsley, Angelina, and the twins besides those you mentioned. Do you think that will be enough?]_

_[Yeah, sounds good. Call Remus if one of them can’t make it, but only as a last resort.]_

_[It shall be done.]_ Severus turned to Davis. “I must leave the room to call in our allies where your listeners cannot hear. I will be back shortly. Until we remove the spells, Miss Davis, do take great care not to say anything of importance.”

Davis nodded, then paled. “Potter, I… we have to hurry. He’s stopped for now, but if you can really—”

Harry laid a fingertip over his lips. “Remember the spells.” He mimed lifting his sleeve and motioned for her to do the same. 

Davis gasped and jerked up her sleeve. “Oh, gods. It’s really gone!”

“Yeah. You’re all right now.”

She broke into quiet tears and mouthed, “ _Thank you_.”

Harry patted her hand and tried to soothe her as best as he could.

* * *

Severus came back in a moment later, relieved to see that Tracey had calmed. Harry had leapt up onto the bed beside her and was rubbing her shoulders, murmuring to her in a low voice. He looked up and gave Severus a grim smile as he came in. 

“Are we ready then?”

Severus nodded. “Tracey,” he said, taking care to disguise his voice, “there are several people outside the room who have gathered to help you. I am going to bring them in now.”

Tracey gave him a grateful look. “T-thanks for warning me, sir.”

“It is no trouble. I would feel rather cornered in your position too. But the people I am bringing in are all kind and generous souls who would not harm you. Are you ready? Be aware that you must not reveal their identities out loud.”

She nodded, and Severus waved the door open. The people he had mentioned before came in, less Minerva and plus Remus. “Our queen could not safely leave her den,” he said to Harry. “The false light is roving.”

Harry nodded and stood. “Brace me, Xavier.”

Severus obeyed, wrapping his arms around Harry and his magic tightly around his core. He linked them body, magic, and soul and called to the others present. “Weave your magic around us. We are ready to begin.”

Tracey paled. “W-wait, begin what?”

“We’re going to remove those trackers and… heal you,” Harry said with a wince. “We’ll explain more after the listening spells are gone.”

Tracey swallowed hard and leaned away. “You… you won’t hurt me, right? I swear I didn’t want it!”

Harry took her hand. “Easy. We’re not your enemies, and we know you didn’t take that thing of your own choice. It’s okay.”

Tracey gave them a hesitant nod. “A-all right.”

Severus didn’t blame the girl for being frightened. They made for an intimidating group, all warriors with grave expressions and shoulders set for battle. Even Tinny looked strong with her eyes hard and her mouth scowling in disgust for the dark magic forced upon a young woman’s soul. The elves hated such magic even more than their humans did, and that was saying something. 

“First,” Severus said, “we remove the trackers and listening spells. Ready? Go!”

As one, the Dawn soldiers poured their magic into Tracey, and in half a moment, all the spells but her core leech had broken. 

Bill kept his voice disguised just in case. “Is she clear?” 

Harry examined her core. Severus felt it as Harry searched, could almost see it, connected to his mate as he was. 

“She’s clear.” Harry let slip a sigh and slumped against Severus. “And now comes the hard part. Davis, there’s a _massive_ core leech on your spirit. I’m going to remove it, but it’s a hell of a battle, so I’ll need you to stay quiet and still while we fight it, okay?”

She went rigid. “D-don’t you need a ritual for that?”

Harry shuddered. “It alarms me that most of the Slytherins know this magic when I had never heard of it until two months ago. But no, Davis, I don’t need a ritual. Most of the time anyway. I’ll have to do the full ritual for Neville, but usually I can handle them on my own, with help from my grounders.”

“What? But that’s… how?”

“We will explain later if you are willing to take an oath of secrecy,” said Severus. “For now, we must handle this leech before Harry’s strength gives out.” He tugged his mate closer. “Harry, if her leech is massive, are you certain we have enough grounders?”

Harry nodded. “It’s about the same size as Ron’s, and we have more power in here than we did with him.”

Severus gave him an uncertain nod. Surely if there was danger, Luna or Harry would have foreseen it. Still, he couldn’t entirely squelch the fear that something would go wrong.

Well, perhaps that was to be expected. Powerful as Harry was, he risked his life and those of everyone present every time he fought those damned leeches. And worse, he risked their _souls_. Severus shuddered and clutched his mate close, determined to protect him at all costs. 

“Very well. Are we all grounded?”

Bill nodded. “We’re all set, Xavier.”

Severus sensed Harry’s readiness and held his mate as tightly as he could. “Then begin in one… two… _three_!”

A powerful draw tugged at his magic and spirit as Harry began fighting the leech on Tracey. He gasped and grounded Harry with all his might, tugging him hard against him and pouring his strength into the man. Even so, Severus feared they were losing the battle. 

He knew it to be true when Harry cried, “Ferro, jump in here. Dobby! Winky! Arlen!”

Three elves appeared and reeled at the magic in the room. Without needing to be asked, the newcomers and Ferro linked to Harry’s core and added their own powerful abilities to Harry’s and the grounders.

But even with the house elves’ help, Harry was still struggling. Severus kissed his neck and ears and held him tight, holding back tears by the barest thread. 

“Please, beloved,” Severus whispered. “You _have_ to hold on. We cannot leave our boys.”

Tracey’s eyes widened to the size of saucers, but she kept her mouth shut, thank Merlin.

“Help me,” Harry gasped out. “Gods, it’s so much stronger than I… please. I’m almost out of strength.”

Bill called, “Fight, Harry! You can do it!”

Ron echoed him. “Don’t give up, mate! We still have a war to win.”

“The boys need you, Harry,” Hermione called, her eyes wet with tears. “ _We_ need you.”

George called, “No slacking, mate!”

“We all know—”

“You can whip—”

“This curse’s arse—”

“To the moon and back—”

“Blindfolded!”

“And probably while sozzled, too.”

The twins’ irreverent input boosted their magic somehow, and Harry rallied. With a short, breathless laugh, he focused all his power into Tracey in one last push. A thunderclap sounded in the small room, making everyone but Harry jump.

Bill said, “What the hell?”

“It was the leech,” Harry said with a groan. “It’s… gone.” Without warning, he sank to the floor in a dead faint. 

“Harry!” Severus knelt and gathered him in his arms. “Please, be safe.”

He checked the young man’s vitals and core and breathed a sigh of relief. Harry was simply unconscious. He had stretched his powers too far, but he still had his soul, thank the gods. 

Severus pulled him into his lap, audience be damned, and held him close to his heart. “That is the last time we underestimate the power of those damned things, Harry. Merlin help me if I ever lost you.”

A sniffling Tracey asked, “I-is Potter okay?”

“Yes, dear,” Molly said with a sad smile. “If he wasn’t, Severus would know.”

“He is well,” Severus murmured. “Only drained. Between removing her mark, healing her, and clearing her core leech—and that on top of chanting practise earlier in the evening and a full day of lessons—he has exhausted himself. But he will recover in time to attend to our mission on Friday, I think.”

Arthur shook his head and sighed. “Merlin, that poor boy just can’t catch a break, can he?”

George snorted. “If you mean a broken leg—”

“Or an arm or two—”

“A few fingers here and there—”

“The occasional broken dignity—”

“Harry catches plenty of them!”

Severus shot them a dark look and cradled his mate close. Molly smacked the twins in the head. 

“Behave. Severus is already upset.”

“We were only trying to lighten the mood,” George grumbled.

Fred rubbed his abused skull. “You know what they say—”

“A laugh a day keeps the mediwitch away!”

“And how!”

Severus burst into chuckles in spite of himself. “You two are absolute terrors, but thank you. I believe your irreverence pulled him from the brink.”

“See, Mum?” George shot his mother a wink. “If not for our unholiness—”

“Our unruliness—”

“Our un-respectfulness—”

“Our—”

“We get the point, you sods,” said Ron with a laugh. 

“I’m hurt,” Fred said. “Here we are—”

“The heroes of the day—”

“And all we get for it—”

“Are smacks and insults!”

Fred laid a hand upon his head in an overdramatic swoon. “Not even good insults, either.”

George sank down beside him, his face a picture of comedic sorrow. “No, we can’t even take of our pain—”

“And turn it into humour!”

“At least not good humour.”

Fred clucked his tongue and shook his head. “Such a cruel world.”

“Don’t make me smack you again,” Molly said, though her lips were twitching. “Be quiet, you two. I’m sure Tracey would like to know what’s going on.”

“Yes, please,” she said with a chuckle. “Though they are funny.”

“Don’t encourage them, whatever you do,” said Ron with a snort.

The twins placed their hands over their hearts and acted as if Ron had wounded them greatly, and Tracey giggled.

Fred winked at her. “ _That_ was what we were going for.” 

“You Slytherins are tough nuts to crack,” said George with a grin.

Tracey chuckled, then lowered her gaze and wrapped her arms around her waist. “I haven’t had much reason to laugh for a long time. But please, what _is_ going on? Draco couldn’t tell me much. He said it’s too dangerous to talk about it at Hogwarts, but that if I didn’t want to serve the dark, that Harry could help me.”

“That is all true,” Severus said.

Tears wobbled on her lashes. “Then help me, please. I’ve never wanted to be a part of this. I just wanted to be a healer or maybe run a shop, and now I’m not sure I can do either. St. Mungo’s will never take me now, and who would buy from a _Death Eater_?” She spat the last words like poison.

Lupin gave Severus a questioning look. Severus nodded. 

“Well, Miss Davis,” said Severus, “it just so happens that we are able to offer you opportunities that Britain as a whole cannot. Would you be willing to take a vow of secrecy? We must operate in the shadows for the moment, until we are ready to reveal ourselves to the world, and our vows will include you in a _Fidelius_ and protect you from outside interference as well.”

Tracey nodded. “Of course. I’m all alone now and will be disowned before morning. I’ve nothing and no one left. I’m not going to say no.”

Severus gave her a sad smile. “Understood. Then please allow us to transport you to a safer location—we are currently within a hidden room in the Shrieking Shack, but it is too close to Hogwarts for my liking. As well, we need to get Harry home.”

Tracey held out a hand, and Lupin swept her into his arms.

“You’re not strong enough to walk yet,” he said by way of explanation. “Torture through the Dark Mark, even brief exposure, will debilitate you for a day or two yet.”

She trembled, but held onto his arms and gave him a curt nod. “Just, hurry. I’m not much for heights.”

“Right. Then hold on and we’ll take you home.”

Lupin apparated her away. Once he had gone, Severus stood, Harry still unconscious in his arms. 

“The rest of you are free to return to your day,” he said. “Thank you for your assistance. I fear we would have all been lost without even one of you.”

The house elves bowed and gave soft wails—muted after weeks of receiving proper respect—and the humans said their goodbyes and wished them well. Once they begun to filter out, Severus apparated Harry to the Safehouse, where Tracey and Lupin sat on opposite sofas. He lay Harry down on the third sofa adjacent and between them and sat at the end of it, settling his mate so his head lay in Severus’ lap.

“Has she already sworn her oath, Lupin?”

The werewolf nodded. “I witnessed it while we were waiting.”

“Thank you. You may return to the commune if you wish.”

“I’m free for the moment. I’ll help explain.”

“Very well.” Severus turned to Tracey and gave her a tentative smile. “Welcome, Miss Davis, to the Refugee Safehouse of the Court of the Dawn. Just allow me to apparate our sons in here, and we’ll begin.”

“ _Sons_?”

Severus snorted. “Well, perhaps they are not truly our sons. They are actually a portrait of Harry and a photo of me as a fifth year, but both have true life of their own. Not simply the false life of most images, but true life and souls of their own. Harry and I are… raising them together, after a fashion, and they will be worried about us by now.”

Tracey made a strangled sound of shock. “H-how… exactly did _that_ happen, sir?”

Severus snorted. “That, child, is a long story.”

* * *

Tracey had gone ashen not long into Severus’ tale of the Dawn’s origins and Dumbledore’s betrayals. 

“So you’re telling me,” she said after he had finished, “that not only is the Dark Lord utterly mad and evil, but _Dumbledore_ is too? And he had tracking spells and core leeches on me, on _top_ of the Dark Mark?”

“That’s about the size of it, yes,” said Lupin. 

Tracey shuddered and rubbed her arms. “I… in that case, I d-don’t think I’m safe in Hogwarts. Or a-anywhere.” She buried her face in her hands and struggled not to weep. “Oh gods, what am I going to do now?”

Harry muttered from Severus’ lap, “Stay here.”

Tracy sniffled and looked up. “Potter? You’re awake?”

“Call me Harry.” He groaned and rubbed his head. “Feels like I’ve been run over by a lorry.”

Severus fed Harry a series of potions from his kit and helped his soul-bond to sit up, supported against Severus’ chest and wrapped in his arms. 

“Is that better, beloved?”

“Yeah, thanks, Verus.” Harry rubbed his face and shook himself, as if coming out of a daze. “Merlin, removing those things _really_ takes it out of me. That was the worst yet.”

“Indeed,” Severus said with a grimace, “though I imagine Longbottom’s will be worse.”

“Merlin, I’m not looking forward to that.” Harry rubbed his face and turned to Tracey. “Now, as I was saying, Davis, Severus and I are in the same kind of mess. Dumbledore and Riddle both want us dead and powerless, so we had no choice but to set up a third side of the war, an equal side, where we’re fighting for the _true_ light and not Dumbledore’s twisted version of it. Where people like you, who didn’t do anything to earn their troubles, but were rather just born into a cruel family and sorted to Slytherin, or like Remus, whom Greyback attacked as a child and who has suffered for it ever since, or like the house elves, whom everyone treats like utter shite for no other reason than the unfortunate fact that they can get away with it.”

He gave her a sad smile. “We’re all refugees, so to speak. This is a… safe place. For magical beings and for humans caught between sides. Or for people like us, who’ve been attacked by both sides and have no safe place to go anymore. So, stay here with us, Davis. Severus and several others are giving us lessons, and we have plenty of space for you.”

“I… you….” She sniffled and wiped her eyes. “You’d let me stay? Really? I… I don’t have anything to offer you in return. I had an inheritance once, but I’ll be disowned now. So I don’t have a knut to my name any longer.”

“Most of our Slytherin refugees don’t. Theo and Blaise have been disowned too, and they’re still here.”

“There is no condition for staying here, Miss Davis,” said Severus, “other than those you have already agreed to. All we ask is that you keep our people secret and safe and that you help where you can. As we are trying to build a functioning wizarding city, we need workers to stabilise our economy. And the career options for you here are essentially endless. We need shopkeepers of all kinds, and besides Ferro, Poppy, and Harry, we have no healers. So you would most definitely be welcome to pursue that avenue of employment when you are ready, if you wish to. We are in desperate need of both.”

“You don’t even need to join the Dawn,” said Harry with a nod. “But if you want to, we can always use the help.”

She stared, eyes wide and mouth agape. “You’re… you’re offering me a home and a livelihood of my choice, and all you’re asking in return is my silence? I… Merlin. Are you _mad_? You should at least charge board.”

Harry snorted. “Most of our refugees don’t have the option of paying it, at least until they establish themselves in a career and the economy here settles. We’re making progress—we have some teachers to start with and a wizarding school in the making. And Verus plans to run a battle apothecary—he already has the shop started and will be spending his free time over the winter to build greenhouses behind our home—there are a couple of empty lots there with fertile ground that would be perfect for growing things. All our other Dawn people are making plans and getting ready to start their careers here too, as soon as the economy allows. Once we bring in the weres, I imagine we’ll have plenty of currency going around for that purpose. There’s over three-hundred in Herr Fuch’s pack alone, and my visions have warned me the lot of them will be coming to Bàn Leon soon—hence the mad planning and preparation for a mass influx of people.”

Tracey frowned and hugged her waist. “I… I don’t mean to be rude, but are you _sure_ it’s safe to have so many weres about?”

“Yes, we’re sure about the weres,” said Lupin with a wry smile. “ _I’m_ a werewolf, Miss Davis. And I haven’t hurt you, have I?”

“No, no, of course not. I didn’t mean to imply that. My grandmother was a werewolf too. Greyback caught her as well. I know you’re only dangerous one night of the month. My concern is how on earth are you going to contain three-hundred werewolves on the full moon? There’s no way Professor Snape could make Wolfsbane for so many, not even with his skills and all of us capable of it to help. I’d be glad to assist, by the way, but even so, how can you keep us safe?”

“We have taken several steps to secure the isle for both humans and beings alike,” Remus said with a smile. “And thank you for being considerate. We’ll have vampires and werewolves here, but as far as I know, those are the only species we plan to host that pose a viable threat to humans. For the vampires, we’ve begun building a blood bank. Any vampire who doesn’t have a bonded donor present can go to said blood bank, once it’s completed, and get blood when they’re in need. And, failing that, we have an emergency donor system available where they can ask blood from any of the leaders of the Dawn and we will give it if we’re in the health for it or find them someone who can.” He smiled wryly. “Well, _they’ll_ give it, I should say. I’m afraid my blood would only kill the poor sods.”

Tracey gave a wan chuckle. “True. And the werewolves?”

“We have a safe location on the south side of town we’re preparing for them,” said Harry. “We’ve cleared out a giant warehouse by the southeastern docks and have started reinforcing it for the werewolves. By the time we’re finished building barriers, reinforcing the walls, and warding it, I doubt Merlin himself could break out. But besides that, we’re also warding the individual homes of our refugees and citizens against transformed, untamed werewolves and vampires in bloodlust, as well as other beings in dangerous crisis states. Nothing that intends to harm the residents can bypass the wards.”

She frowned. “You’re sure about that?”

“Well, my wards are keeping Riddle and his cronies out of the Prophet, so, yes, I’m reasonably sure.”

“We cannot guarantee absolutely that nothing will happen,” said Severus, “but we are taking every possible precaution to keep our residents—both beings and humans—safe.”

She nodded, still worried but not as fearful. “Well, I suppose as long as we stay inside the wards, it should be safe. If all else fails, I can set anti-werewolf wards on my own. Grandmother taught all of us to protect ourselves as soon as we could use magic.”

“A wise woman,” said Remus with a smile.

Tracey gave him a grateful look in return. “Not many see that. Thank you.” She smiled at Harry and nodded. “I suppose I will stay then. If you’re sure?”

“Yes, of course. Jingo’s already prepared a room for you. She’ll take care of you while you’re here, and you’re welcome to join me and the others for lessons. You’re welcome to visit us too, so you’re not lonely. At the moment, with all our other Slytherins at Hogwarts, it’s rather lonely in the snake den.”

Tracey smiled. “Thanks. I’ll… I’d like that.”

Severus bowed in acknowledgement. “You are welcome, Miss Davis.”

“Tracey, please, sir.”

“Then you must call me Severus.” 

She gaped. “What? Really? Oh!” A pink blush spread up her cheeks. “Forgive me, sir—ah, Severus. That was rude of me.”

He chuckled softly. “Do not fret. It _is_ rather odd for students. While we are in lessons, it is best to refer to me by the titles you are more used to regardless, but for the most part, Severus will do.”

“Thank you, s—Severus.” 

“Not at all.” He gave her a searching look. “Miss Dav—Tracey, are you interested in joining the Dawn?”

She winced. “I-I’m not much of a fighter.”

“That is quite all right. We have need of healers and strategists, too, as well as many others of varying talents. You do not need to fight to help us. However, it is wise to learn to defend yourself whether you wish to join us or not. We will not push you into battle if you do not wish to fight, but we cannot guarantee that you will not be ambushed, as we all were at the train station earlier in the week.”

Tracy winced. “I… yes, that was awful.” She hugged her waist and frowned. “I don’t know how to heal yet either, but if you really have a place for me….” Fire blazed in her eyes. “Then I’d like to help you take down the bastards who hurt me however I'm able.”

Lupin grinned. “Then, shall I swear her in, Severus?”

Severus nodded. “Do that. I should take Harry and the boys home regardless. It is past their bedtime.”

“Oi,” Harry said with a glare. 

Severus snorted and lifted his soul bond into his arms, bridal-style. “Do not give me that look, Harry. You have just woken from magical exhaustion and fighting the worst core leech we have yet to break. Perhaps you are not a child, but you _do_ need rest.”

Harry relaxed and laid his head on Severus’ shoulder. “Fair enough.” He Summoned Keiran into his hands and winced. “Ugh. Maybe you have a point.” He tucked Keiran safely within his arms and gave Tracey a wan smile. “Goodnight and welcome to the Dawn, Tracey.”

She beamed, though tears edged her eyes. “Thank you, Harry. For everything.”

“It’s just the right thing to do, but you’re welcome.”

Severus nodded to the werewolf and Tracey and apparated his family home. 

* * *

They arrived at the house just in time for Harry to fall into the throes of another vision. He felt Severus’ presence this time, separating him from Riddle’s consciousness and providing the barrier of self he hadn’t possessed in visions until recently. For once, he could distinguish between his own mind and Riddle’s, and that small mercy had spared him mountains of pain and guilt. The fact that Severus could see his visions with him and rescue him if necessary helped immensely too. 

For the moment, however, they hadn’t a spy, and so, Harry focused on what information he could draw from the vision before the torture started.

_Voldemort hissed to a cloaked figure in blue-trimmed Hogwarts robes. “What do you mean, Davisss essscaped? Ssshe ssshould be dead!”_

_The figure ducked and shuddered. “I-I don’t know. All I know is I heard Malfoy telling Zabini that she had survived and would be s-safe from now on.”_

_“How? How did she escape?”_

_“I… I don’t know, my lord.”_

_“Crucio!”_

_Riddle’s thoughts echoed in Harry’s mind as he watched the hapless student twitch in aftershocks. He had kept the torture light—unfortunately, he couldn’t afford to sacrifice his willing followers, no matter how foolish, as his unwilling followers were dropping like flies. One by one, they left his ranks, and he could not even torture them to death in revenge._

_How on earth were they neutralising the marks? Surely no pureblood would be willing to sacrifice their magic for their freedom!_

_A surge of fury ripped through him as he recalled Rabastan’s report from the first of September. Severus had been at the platform. And while Voldemort couldn’t care less if Severus used glamours to conceal his scars and age, the fact that he could use them at all was telling. And the others had reported that he had fought back just as viciously as he had when he was a Death Eater. More so, as his loyalties had never truly sided with Voldemort._

_The fact that Voldemort had just lost twelve followers on what should have been a simple mission had distracted him from the most devastating of Rabastan’s news at the start of the week, but now the truth of the fool’s revelations broke through the veil of Voldemort’s anger and infuriated him all over again._

_Somehow, Severus had removed his mark… and he_ hadn’t _lost his magic._

_“Crucio!” This hapless fool would pay for Voldemort’s losses before the night was through, even if he couldn’t afford to kill them as he wished._

_Damn it, it shouldn’t have been possible! The mark was tied irrevocably to every Death Eater’s core so Voldemort had insurance should his followers turn traitor. No pureblood would give up their magic; he had been so sure of that. The recent defections had made him doubt his logic for a time, but no. As it turns out, the turncoats still had their magic_ and _their freedom._

_How? How could they possibly escape justice?_

_A snarl curled his lips. Potter. It always came down to Potter. Somehow, the little irritant must have discovered a way to remove the marks while leaving his traitors’ magic intact. It shouldn’t have been possible, but then, Potter was a study in impossibilities._

_Voldemort kicked the student’s ribs and scowled. Fuck! It just wasn’t fair._

_He barked an order for the student to return to the ranks._

_“My dear Malcolm,” he called to the latest turncoat’s father. “I had such positive assurance from you that your beloved daughter would one day come to serve me willingly. How strange, then, that I should find she has escaped and lives to tell the tale.”_

_Malcolm stepped forward on shaking legs, gibbering in fear, as well he might do. Much as Voldemort could not continue sacrificing followers willy-nilly, neither could he let such blatant failure go unpunished. It wouldn’t do to be seen as weak. Weak tyrants never lived long, and while he had insurance against even death, eventually he would run out of soul pieces to reclaim._

_No, in this, sacrifices would have to be made to preserve the cause._

_“My lord, I—”_

_“Crucio! Save your pathetic excuses, weakling! You have failed me, and now you will pay the price of your ineptitude!”_

_A gentle tug on Harry’s consciousness pulled him out of the vision._

* * *

The instant his soul-bond came to, Severus removed the spells holding Harry still and keeping his eyes open and wet. Harry had grown more accustomed to the sensation of waking from a vision paralysed and unable to blink, but nevertheless, it still troubled him.

Harry groaned and buried his head into Severus’ chest, and Severus summoned his usual after-vision potions as well as a magic replenisher.

Seth watched Harry take the Anti- _Cruciatus_ Draught with worried eyes. “Is he all right, Dad?” Beside him, Keiran nodded and gave Severus a pleading look.

“He is well, boys.” Severus helped Harry swallow the Headache Reliever and Magic Replenishing Draught. “This time was not as bad as usual.”

Harry wiped his mouth and grimaced. “Thanks to you. Would’ve been a nightmare if you couldn’t pull me out like you do. I have no idea where you got your abilities, love, but they’re a godsend. Merlin, I’d be a wreck by now if not for you.”

Severus shuddered. “Considering the number of visions you have had this summer, gods. It does not bear thinking about. I am so glad I learned to rescue you, but I must confess I wish I understood more about how I am doing it.” He sighed and cradled Harry closer. “If I knew more, perhaps I could prevent your visions altogether.”

“We can’t afford to do that. I’m our spy at the moment.” Harry leaned against Severus’ shoulder. “I wish I knew more too. I’ve never heard of anything like what you can do, and neither Luna nor I know what your core light means in the least. We can’t find anything about it anywhere.”

Tinny poked her head out of the elves’ quarters, a new addition they had built off the living room in their first month in Bàn Leon. The room had eighteen beds—enough to house Harry and Severus’ household elves as well as their original Dawn elves—an elf-sized bookshelf with appropriate literature, and a living area where the elves could relax, though they didn’t often use it. They loved the books, however, and Tinny had one in her hand when she left the quarters—a small book of early mathematics. Tinny, especially, had taken to the idea of learning to read, write, and do sums with a relish. Her progress had done them all proud. Severus smiled at her as she emerged, and Tinny sent her book back to the room with a snap of her fingers.

“Master Severus,” she said with a hesitant expression, “Tinny… might be able to help about your magic. I is not remembering until now, but reading our small books reminded me of something I heard my old master say once. It was over….” She screwed her face up in concentration and counted on her fingers. “I think is over two hundred years ago.”

“Well done, Tinny,” said Severus with a nod. “You are coming along in your sums.”

She blushed and gave a little squeak of surprise. “Oh! Thank you, Master. I is wanting to learn, so I’s can pass it on to my elflings before I go to the Summerland.”

“Elflings….” Severus winced. “Tinny, you have children? Where are they?”

Tinny gave a soft laugh. “They is here, Master Severus. Dobby is my elfling, and you is bringing my last one home when you brought in the Safehouse elves. Jingo is my daughter.”

“Merlin!” Harry grinned. “I’m so glad we were able to liberate your family, Tinny. You all deserve to be happy.”

Severus nodded solemnly. “Yes, and to that end, if any of our elves have family we have not yet liberated and brought into the Dawn, please let us know. We will do our best to bring them home as soon as we are able to locate them.”

Tinny’s amber eyes filled with tears. “I is wishing you might have saved my mate, but he is long since gone.”

“I’m sorry, Tinny.”

“Ah, nonsense, Master Harry. Tango went on to the Summerland long before either of you is being born, and you is saving my elflings. I is happy with that.” She wiped her eyes and gave them both a nervous smile. “I is remembering earlier, when you talked of your core, Master Severus. My first master was being a… a creature warden at the Ministry of Magic. His job was to hunt down dangerous creatures and kill them.”

Harry’s eyes flashed, and Severus sensed he held back a scathing comment by the barest thread. 

Seth, unfortunately, had yet to learn such tact.

“That bastard! You mean he murdered innocent beings just because the _Ministry_ thought they were dark, in other words. Like werewolves and fae.”

The elf winced at the slur against her former master, but kept her opinions to herself. 

“It’s okay, Tinny,” Harry said with a sad smile. “We know you elves don’t like to hear your former masters disparaged. I think Seth couldn’t help himself.”

Seth flinched. “Oh. Merlin, I’m sorry, Tinny.”

She gave him a shaky smile. “You is having nothing to apologise for, Master Seth. As much as I do not like to say it… you is… you is being _right_. He… so many beings, gone, and for nothing.” She wiped her eyes and sniffled. “I suppose we house elves is being lucky the Ministry never saw us as dark.”

Severus’ lips curled in a scowl. “Yes, well, they wouldn’t much like to kill those they can get free labour out of, would they?” 

Tinny nodded. “I thinks this is all that saved us. Else, they might have come after my kind too, and we is being mostly defenceless against them.”

“Gods,” Harry breathed. “That’s awful, Tinny.”

“Is being a house elf’s lot in life.” She smiled and stood a little taller. “Until now. You is giving us all hope again, Masters. Thank you.”

Harry and Severus bowed in response. In their respective media, Seth and Keiran did the same.

Tinny sniffled again and dabbed at her eyes with a tiny handkerchief. “You is being the kindest humans I ever known.” She shook herself and fixed Severus with a grim look. “I is not knowing the name of your kind, Master Severus, but Tinny's old master was saying then that he had hunted for those with a shadow core for years, but never found any. He was thinking that they had been destroyed over… three centuries before then.”

Severus grimaced. “So….” He paused and gave the elf an encouraging look. “How many years is that, Tinny? Two-hundred plus three-hundred?”

Her ears flapped back and her face screwed up in concentration. “Ah… is five, Master Severus? Five-hundred?”

“Oh, well done,” Harry said with a grin. “Good job, Tinny!”

She blushed. “I is getting it right?”

“Yes, ma’am,” said Seth with a smile. “Right in one. You really _are_ learning fast.”

She beamed all over her little face. “Thank you, Masters!”

“You are most welcome, Tinny,” said Severus with a smile, though it faded fast. “So, five-hundred years ago. Does that mean I am a being?”

Tinny shook her head. “I is not knowing, Master Severus. All I can tell you is that your magic feels… different than Master Harry’s or Master Remus’. But you is looking human to me.”

Harry frowned. “So it’s possible then. Merlin. Is there anything else you can tell us about him, Tinny?”

“All I know is that my former master called it a shadow core. Violet magic like Master Severus’. That, and there is being no sign of them for… five-hundred years.”

“Shadow.” Severus gave a wry laugh. “Well, it certainly applies. We will keep looking, Tinny, and now we know to research in older tomes than what we have been using. Thank you for your assistance.”

She bowed and gave them a bright smile. “I is getting back to my sums, unless you is needing me, Masters?”

“No, no. Go on and practise,” said Harry with a smile. “We’ll be all right.”

Severus waved her on. “I can take care of Harry and the boys from here. Goodnight, Tinny.” After the elf returned his greeting and went back to her sums, Severus lifted his soul-bond into his arms. “Come, love. It is time for bed.”

“Yeah, all right.” 

Harry leaned into his mate, and Severus carried him away, their boys floating behind them.

"Verus, what will it mean for us if you _are_ a being?"

"Time will tell, pet. You will stay with me either way, won't you?"

"Absolutely." Harry nuzzled his chest. "I was just thinking about your role in the Dawn. Might be easier for the other beings to trust us if they know my mate isn't human."

"Possibly. It would depend on my race." Severus frowned. "Have you ever heard of a being associated with shadow with my odd abilities?"

"Not at all." Harry rested his head against his soul-bond. "Don't worry about it too much, love. We'll work it out eventually. And it changes nothing between us."

"Hm. But what of Keiran, pet? If _I_ am not human, then Keiran is not either."

Keiran winced and looked between Harry and Seth, eyes wide and fearful.

"Oh, don't be a dunderhead, Kei," said Seth with a snort. "Of course you're still family."

Keiran smiled tentatively.

"Seth is right, love." Harry shot the boy a wry look. "Well, mostly. You aren't a dunderhead, but you are our son and nothing will change that."

Keiran grinned and nodded at Harry. He made a series of signs Severus recognised. 

"He says he loves you," Seth translated.

"We can follow that much," said Harry with a chuckle. "We love you, too, Keiran."

"We do," Severus said, "but now it is time to sleep." He set Harry on the bed and settled the boys on the nightstand. "Perhaps Keiran will sleep easier with his family close by."

Keiran did not look hopeful. 

"Well, try, at least." Severus stroked the boy's hair. "Would that I knew of a way to give you potions." He sighed and rubbed Seth's cheek. "Will you help me watch over them, love?"

"Sure, Dad. I'll do my best anyway."

"Thank you. Goodnight, my boys."

The Potters answered verbally and Keiran in signs. Severus curled into bed beside Harry once he had dressed for bed and taken care of his soul-bond.

Keiran was already thrashing, lost in the throes of his recurring nightmares. Seth gave Severus a pained look. 

"Dad, there... there has to be _something_ we can do for him."

Severus stroked Keiran's hair and cheek until the boy settled into quieter dreams. "For now, this is all I have to offer." He set Keiran down again. "But I will think of something, love. Soon."

Seth nodded and settled down to watch over his companion's dreams.


End file.
